Love is an Open Window
by Lucy MK
Summary: Elsa leaves some windows open and finds herself missing some books and some cupcakes, among other things. Elsa/OFC
1. Ice Puns

**Author's note (please read): **Hey guys! So yes, I am currently obsessed with Frozen. An idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it down... and I think Elsa deserves some lady lovin'! Hehe

But heads up, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story yet. I want it to have some angst, fluff and lots of drama but I'm not sure I have enough writing skill for that and this story is still a draft in my head, so suggestions and prompts are welcome :) But have no fear! I'm really excited about this so I'll be updating soon before school starts again. I've just gotta get organized first so I don't screw up later on and leave plot holes or something.

Well, here we go. First published fanfiction. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_The sky is awake, so I'm awake! We have to play!_

While she tossed and turned in the dim moonlight bathing her room, Elsa couldn't help herself remembering the frase her sister used so much. She regarded her sister fondly, but groaned as she rearranged her position on her bed yet again.

How can one be so exhausted yet unable to sleep?

She sat up on the queen sized bed and sighed, glancing out the window. The northern lights weren't up tonight, but the moon shone full and bright casting a penumbral light across her room. The Queen of Arendelle got up from her seat and yawned. She thought briefly of waking up her sister but remembered she had gone on a trip to a nearby village do deal with some local problems. Elsa smiled to herself, she was really proud of her little sister. A few months after the blizzard, Anna had begun bugging the queen that she felt useless and wanted to help more with political issues. After much insistence -and the agreement that Anna had to be accompanied at all times ("10 guards? I fought wolves and climbed a mountain. Honestly Elsa, I'm not made of porcelain!")- Elsa has proclaimed her Grand Diplomat and second in command. To act on her behalf if she for some reason, could not. At first she thought Anna wouldn't be able to take on such a responsibility so fast, but soon proved herself to be the best person for the job. The princess had a natural charm and the people of Arendelle adored her. She mostly helped out in small problems around the castle town but was slowly taking on more important jobs a bit further away from the safety of the castle.

Elsa got up from the bed and sighed. Without her sister to keep her company, there was only one thing she could do to keep herself entertained (more like, busy) on a sleepless night. She put on a robe over her blue nightgown and made her way to her study to get ahead on tomorrows paperwork. Might as well do something productive right? On her way there she stopped to look at a clock.

_3:05_

She sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The fireplace crackled somewhere in the room. A candle was burning close, giving her soft illumination. Elsa's eyes were only beginning to droop beneath her spectacles when she heard a soft thud, barley audible, behind the shelves of books. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly turned around. A thin layer of frost beginning to form underneath where her bare palms were resting.

The queen frowned. There was nothing there. She scoffed at herself for getting spooked so easily. _I should be getting to sleep now before I start hallucinating_. Elsa got up from her chair and closed the book she had been reading (the idea of paperwork had been discarded shortly upon her arrival.) In tired steps, she made her way behind one of the bookshelves to return it.

She let out a yelp of shock upon arriving. Hidden in one of the shadows of the shelf was a dark figure crouched on the ground, he appeared to have been just as surprised to see Elsa. Quickly, the queen sending out a bolts of ice, trapping the intruder by the clothes.

"Oof!" He groaned. Face still covered by a hooded cloak. He looked down at the ice, pinning him seated against the wall. "Well that was unexpected." _Oh_ Elsa blinked. _He's a she_. The voice was undoubtedly female. Elsa mentaly corrected herself. The bulky cloak made it harder to recognize, especially in the half-darkness of the room.

"Who are you?" The blonde said menacingly. Her hands glowing a bit with blue ice, ready to use if necessary. The girl on the floor, looked up a bit and hesitated. Her eyes found something else along the way and smiled (or did she smirk? Elsa couldn't tell.)

"Funny. You don't look machiavellian."

Elsa furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?". The –presumed- thief, gestured with her head towards the book on the ground. The one Elsa had been reading beforehand. The queen's mouth formed an 'O' shape. _A literate thief._ That was certainly interesting.

"You do look pretty cold though!" The thief laughed at her own small jest but soon stopped when the young queen just looked at her dumbfounded with an eyebrow raised. The thief cleared her throat self-consciously. "Sorry, bad joke."

In spite herself, Elsa cracked a small bewildered smile. How strange. This girl is caught trespassing –by the snow queen, no less- and cracks a painfully bad pun. And she knew who Niccolo Machiavelli was... It was out of the ordinary, to say the least.

"So..." The girl said. Elsa realized she had been staring. "Are you gonna turn me in or what?" She asked, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Elsa paused. She certainly should. The girl was trespassing after all but she did seem harmless. (Then again, that's how an assassin should look.) Elsa hadn't heard of anyone still being against her rule or much afraid of her powers anymore but she was wary it might happen someday.

"Well..." She started. Her hands still poised to attack but her tone was a bit softer. "Did you steal anything?"

The thief paused for a bit. "No." Elsa arched her eyebrow. Like her own mother used to when she had known little Elsa was lying that time she froze her tutor's tea (It was Anna's idea, really).

"It's true!" The thief said indignantly. Elsa just stared her down even more and she caved. "Well I-I mean I was going to steal some books and I ate a few of those cupcakes down at the kitchens -they were really good, by the way- but that's it! Honest."

A book thief. Things were getting weirder and weirder. Out of all the silver and the gold and the jewels in the castle, this girl chose to steal books. Elsa should have been furious. She should have called the guards and have this girl thrown in the dungeons. After all, this girl could be dangerous. She could be lying, she could be here to kill the queen or whatever other more severe things than the simple morally dubious task of stealing books.

Well, she had also stolen a few coins here and there that she found on her way, (Really, they were just lying there.) but the Queen didn't need to know that.

The thief had heard a lot of things about this queen, wandering around town asking about in search of an errand to be done or a mysterious place to explore. One drunken man said her power was stronger than 100 men combined. She heard from the bartender that she could freeze you where you stand just by glaring too hard. A woman that sold her an apple said she was one of the kindest rulers the land had ever seen. Her teenaged son had said she was the prettiest maiden in all of Arendelle.

Well, the thief didn't know about the magnitude of her power, she figured the drunken fool had been exaggerating and that the bartender was only saying that to give her a fright. The nice merchant woman seemed pretty sincere in her praise for the queen, and the boy... well she hadn't seen all the fair ladies in the land but wow Queen... Elise? Ella? –Whatever- Was unmistakably beautiful. The robber girl couldn't help but admire how her pale blonde locks almost looked like fresh winter snow dangling from a messy braid over her shoulder. Even in the darkness she could recognize a a faint blue glow in her eyes that eerily resembled the ice that was currently pinning her to the wall.

"You still haven't told me who you are." The queen inquired still on guard.

"Does that mean you're not going to arrest me?" The girl says smiling as innocently as she could muster.

"Maybe I'll think about it if you answer my question." The queen retaliated quickly. The thief gave a huff of frustration. Of course evasion wouldn't last forever.

"My name is Cora." She said, finally. Earning a pleased smile from the queen, although still a bit suspicious. "And you are Queen..."

"Elsa." The blonde answered simply. The thief wondered why she was still standing there instead of turning her in.

"Well, I would bow to you, Queen Elsa, but I'm afraid I'm in... an icy predicament, if you will." Elsa laughed gracefully putting a hand over her mouth.

"Your jokes are terrible. Honestly, ice puns? I thought only my sister had the patience for those."

_Oh yeah she has a sister. Princess... Anna? Right. Something about her helping stop the eternal winter or something (Why was it called eternal winter? It lasted less than two weeks.) Arendelle is weird._

"Forgive me, your Grace." Cora said in an almost... flamboyant way. Bowing her head as much as her position allowed her.

Elsa smiled in amusement and turned. Cora feared she would go to the door and send in her guards but instead she made her way to the window and looked down, as if looking for something. The robber girl could see her confused look from in between the books.

"How on earth did you get up here?"

"Oh, I didn't come in through that window." She replied care-freely. "I came in through the kitchen chambers. The window over there is much easier to climb."

Elsa made her way back with an even more amused look on her face. Even though her hands were not poised to attack anymore, Cora noticed how she still had her guard up and observed the thief intently from a safe distance. Smart girl.

"I'll have to remind the servants to lock it next time." The queen said. The robber girl rolled her eyes playfully under her hood.

"They did lock it, actually." She said with a triumphant grin.

"Well then I have to remind them to buy stronger locks." She retorted smiling slightly. The hooded girl feigned indignation.

"As if you didn't want me to come back."

Elsa widened her eyes just a slight. Did she sense... flirtation?

"I can see you don't appreciate the genius of my ice puns, but I can find... other methods of entertainment if my queen so desires."

_Cora, you are going to get yourself into so much trouble._

She wondered if there was a rule against making queens blush.

The blonde cleared her throat, disguising her unease. (Or trying to.)

"I- That won't be necessary... and I believe it would be best that you are held responsible for your actions." Elsa was now fully recomposed. Regal and commanding as ever. "Excuse me for a moment while I get the guards." Cora let out a groan. J_ust because I was beginning to like it here._

"Don't worry though." Elsa reassured turning away from Cora once again and started to the door. "I'll make sure you receive a fair trial. A couple of stolen books and cupcakes won't get you a severe sentence. Perhaps only a fine or a couple of weeks or days in jail." She paused for a moment, turning her head slightly when she reached the end of the bookshelf. "that is, if you _only_ stole books and cupcakes like you said..." She grinned in amusement and turned again, making her way to the door in painfully perfect elegant steps. Cora cursed internally but kept her cool. (Hehe cool. Sorry, I'll stop now.)

_No worries. I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this... Like that time when I..._

_Well, I don't remember any right now, but I'm sure they were worse._

_Ok think, Cora, think!_ She struggled to break herself free from the icy spikes but she saw it wasn't hopeless. The spikes only got through her cloak (dangerously close to her body, she noted.) and if she could take it off, she would be free. Cora only hoped Elsa would give her some time.

After a few minutes of struggling she finally freed herself and sighed. This cloak would be a hard one to say goodbye to. It was bulky and worn, but it concealed her identity when needed and kept out the cold. She would have to get a new one as quickly as possible since winter was only just beginning to thaw out to make way to spring and Cora had once belonged to a place not nearly as cold as Arendelle. She quickly started making her way out of there when she saw the guards swing open the door.

"Stop! Thief!" They hollered. Cora, in a split second was standing on top of the open window ledge, they froze (really, they're not intentional anymore). The queen close behind them. She smirked at their 'Is she really going to jump?' faces. It never failed to amuse her. Elsa looked at the girl's form, now unmasked by the cloak. She wore simple leather pants, a soft woolen shirt with sleeves reaching just above her elbows, simple laced low boots layered with animal fur, and fingerless gloves (Also leather). On her belt was strapped a ring of sturdy looking rope, a sheath with a dagger, and some purses. A worn leather bag was draped across one shoulder. The color of her hair appeared to be reddish-brown to the queen, but Elsa wasn't sure if it was just brown and the light of the fire made it seem a bit red. The length of it reached just a bit pass her shoulders in messy waves. Her fringe, appeared to have been cut with slight haste covered only a bit of her eyes which had a mysterious color Elsa couldn't point out from the distance. The girls features were surprisingly pretty but rugged from general uncaring. Her eyes were quick and perceptive, her nose was curved slightly upwards and her lips were plump and pink. There was also a small scar passing through her right eyebrow and her skin was olive colored. _Not from Arendelle_, Elsa presumed. Her frame looked slender with a thin waist and wide hips with generously sized breasts reminding the queen of the shape of a violin. _Defiantly not from Arendelle._

"Your Highness I hope you forgive me" Cora said smirking, bowing low and dangerously swaying on the edge. She locked eyes with the pale blonde tauntingly. "Remember when I said I came in through the kitchens?" She didn't wait for a response. "I lied."

And with that she turned, and vanished into the cold night air.


	2. Right Place, Right Time

**Author's note: **Thank you to everyone who favorited, put this on alert and reviewed! Your support is awesome :3

Special thanks to my lovely friend Ana for beta reading and giving me tips s2

**Rating: **_T for swearing and some blood in this chapter._

Aaaand here's chapter two: direct continuation of chapter one.

Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

She actually _did _come from the kitchen window.

She had no idea where she was going, basically. The castle was huge and it seemed Elsa wasn't going to let her walk away so easily. So yes, she jumped to the right side of the window aiming for a flag pole in a split second decision trusting nothing but her gut and her experience. She hoped it would be enough.

She grabbed on to the flag pole and swung her body to get momentum and she held onto a small balcony with a triangular window much like the other she had just been on. She swung herself over it and looked for a way down. The roof of the castle was slanted and she could use it as a slide but before she could formulate a plan, more guards slammed the double doors of the room open and were quickly making her way towards her. _Looks like I have no choice._ With one swift movement she vaulted over the ledge and landed with an "Oof". Cora desperately tried to get hold of something. _I'm sliding way too fast! _Quickly, she untied the rope with the hook from her belt. She swung the hook in circles and when she was very close to the edge she threw it and it went sailing across the air and attached itself to the ledge of the outer castle walls. With a very brief yelp of celebration, Cora held on to the rope for dear life and jumped off the roof, gliding gracefully on the rope, adrenaline coursing through her veins. _This is amazing! I feel like I'm flyi-_

**SPLAT!**

That's the sound Cora's body made when she slammed into the wall. The wind was totally knocked out of her body as she dangled there, dazed for a moment. She recomposed herself quickly, thanking the adrenaline for lessing out her pain.

_That's gonna hurt in the morning._

Shaking her a head a bit, she began climbing up the wall using the rope. She pulled herself over the ledge panting for air with muscles aching in protest. _Gods, I'm out of shape. _The thief mumbled, resting her palms against her knees getting her breath back in control. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a whizzing sound passing dangerously close to her ear. She snapped her head to the source and saw about 8 men armed with swords, crossbows and torches headed her way.

"Crap."

Cora made a mad dash in the opposite direction, making sure to run in zig zag to avoid the arrows. She stopped in her tracks when she saw another even larger group coming towards her. She looked down over the wall and saw dark waves crashing against the wall. _Looks like I'm taking a swim today._

"In the name of the Queen, I order you to stop!"

"Don't count on it, sweetheart!"

And then she jumped into the sea.

She instantly regretted it once she felt like her organs were going to fly out of her body. The girl was just now noticing how high the wall was and now knew the impact was going to hurt, but it wouldn't kill her. _At least, I think it won't. _Cora inhaled as much air as she could muster and screwed her eyes shut just when she was about to hit the sea. It hit her all at once like a thousand cold little needles biting into her skin. She struggled for a moment and broke through the surface panting.

_What is it with Arendelle and the cold?!_

She looked up at where she had jumped from. The guards couldn't see her very well from the darkness of the sea. She sighed in relief.

_You are one crazy bitch, you know that, Cora? _

* * *

"Look, Cora, it's Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!"

"I can't see when you're hands are over my eyes, Fiona."

"Wh-Oops! Sorry!"

The little girl now sitting down on Cora's shoulders could barely control her excitement, almost falling off of her few times. Cora chuckled at her antics. It was the Spring Festival today and the town was in very high spirits. The castle gates were open and everything smelled of food, honey and flowers. Shopkeepers were selling all sorts of different things both made in Arendelle and other places. Food stands were perched up in all corners and music was playing. It was quite a sight to see. Cora hadn't seen so many happy people in one place in quite some time. It was refreshing

"Why are you so worked up about seeing them anyway, they're no different from everyone else." She told Fiona, shrugging slightly.

"What?" Fiona replied in theatrical shock. "They are the most loveliest, prettiest, gracious, wonderful, absolutely perfect people ever!" The little blonde girl almost fell of Cora's shoulders again in exasperation. The older girl just scoffed.

"No they're not." Cora replied simply, feeling the girl about to retort when she cut her off. "I think you are way better." The thief looked up smiling playfully at the girl on her shoulders. The girl blushed, giggled, and shook her head.

"But I don't have cool ice powers!" Fiona pouted. Cora laughed again.

"Ice powers? That's so lame. You have the power to steal cookies like a pro, that's way better than freaky ice powers, trust me." Cora tried, but a big pout still remained on Fiona's lips.

"I mean, you can have all the cookies you want! All she can do is make snow. Snow isn't tasty. That's no fun." Fiona giggled a bit but her freckled face was still disappointed. Cora frowned.

"Really, Fiona, you're much more fun than the queen, trust me, I know!"

"How would you know?" She crossed her arms and pouted more.

"I met her!"

"What?!" The blonde shrieked, causing a few people to turn their heads.

"Didn't I tell you?" Cora laughed.

"You're joking aren't you?" She said grabbing Cora's head and narrowing her eyes as if trying to detect a lie.

"No! I'm not, I swear. No fingers crossed." She said, lifting her hands for the youngest to see. "In fact, that's why your mother found me like that, remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was all beat up like that because I was running from the queen's guards." She said nonchalantly.

"Cora!" Fiona said angrily, hitting the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You stole from Queen Elsa! I can't believe it!" Cora rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her head.

"Technically, I borrowed from her. I was planning to return the books after I got better." The younger girl scowled at her.

"Well, you better return them soon, or I will!" Cora smiled and rolled her eyes again, this time more playfully.

"Alright, and when I do I'll tell her all about you, what do you say?" Cora smirked when Fiona stopped frowning and her eyes twinkled with hope. "Then will you forgive me?" Fiona, tried and failed miserably to contain her smile.

"I'll think about it." She said, pretending not to care. Cora laughed some more.

"Alright, how about we stop arguing and go get some food?" Fiona bounced on Cora's shoulders, grabbing two locks of her dark auburn hair and making whip noises with her mouth.

"Giddy up, horsie!" Cora did a very poor imitation of a horse and galloped over to the apple pie stall. Fiona wailed in laughter and the people around them laughed fondly at them as they passed.

* * *

_"Psst."_

_"Psst, Cora"_

Fiona groaned in frustration as she shook Cora awake.

"WAKE UP!"

The older girl sat up suddenly, eyes barely open. She looked out the window. It was still dark. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the culprit of her premature waking time.

"What is it, Fiona? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said impatiently.

"Then why, did you wake me up at this ungodly hour? I need my beauty sleep just as much as you do." Cora said, yawing and stretching.

"Because." Fiona said seriously. "You still haven't returned Queen Elsa's stuff!" She stomped her foot and handed Cora the 3 stolen books.

Cora rolled her eyes. "I'll do that tomorrow if you think it's so important."

"No." The blonde said simply. "You're doing it now."

"What? You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. I'm 7 years old."

"And I'm 19!"

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense."

"Of course it does. Now go, your things are already over there." She pointed to where Cora's bag and clothes were laying. She looked back at Fiona's sharp glare and determined eyes. There's no convincing her when she gets that look. And to think she was shy around Cora in the start.

"Fine." Cora groaned. "But if I end up in jail, I'm blaming you." Fiona just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't have stolen the books if you didn't want to end up in jail." Cora opened her mouth but no response came out. The little blonde just smirked.

"You're a bad influence to me, you know that?"

* * *

_Cora, you are insane._

She thought to herself, climbing the castle walls yet again.

_I could have just donated the books to the town bookstore. I could have thrown out the books! Remind me again why I'm doing this?_

_Maybe it's because you want to see the queen again._

Cora rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she was being. Who returns stolen things?

_Apparently you do, smart ass. _

The kitchen window was closed shut this time. The thief groaned. She would have to find another way in.

After about half an hour of searching she found one window open. It was very high up and in the center of the main tower. The climb was a bit rough, but she managed. She always managed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she vaulted into the room. Upon entering a shiver went down her spine. It was colder in here than it was outside.

_Oh no._

She was in the queen's room.

Cora looked around the large room and found Elsa sleeping soundly in her ridiculously large bed. Cora carefully tiptoed closer to make sure she was actually asleep. Elsa was only half covered by her soft blankets, exposing a lot of milky white skin only covered by a thin nightgown. It almost seemed like this girl had never seen the light of the sun before. _She practically glows in the dark. _The queen, usually imposing, regal and slightly intimidating let out soft snores and actually looked her age (if not younger) in her slumber. Cora couldn't help but smile and giggle at the sight.

She instantly regretted making the sound when Elsa's eyes opened and she stirred in her bed.

_Fuck! _

She didn't even have time to process what to do before Elsa shot up from her bed in alarm.

"Wait! Don't do the ice thing! It's me! It's me C-Cora!" She wondered how the queen could go from absolutely adorable to terrifying in a time space of 5 seconds.

"Cora?" The queen said, groggily. Her voice cracking slightly from being in slumber. "The book thief?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yep, that's me. Please don't call your guards. Let me explain." Elsa was still poised to attack, her magic giving off a faint blue-white glow. Cora slowly opened her leather bag and took out the books and without making sudden movements placed them on a nearby desk.

"There. That's it." She sighed in relief when Elsa made no attempt to alert anyone. Cora looked sheepish remembering her little friend's scolding. She was actually beginning to feel guilty for stealing. She hadn't felt that in a long time.

"I'm sorry I stole them. I shouldn't have. These books must be very important to be here in the royal archives." Elsa had an unreadable look on her face. "I'm also sorry, they're a bit.. damaged. Your guards kinda chased me and I had to jump into the sea." Cora winced internally at the stern look Elsa gave her. "B-But, I checked. They're still perfectly readable."

They stayed there for a few moments. Elsa wasn't sure on what she should do. She had a duty as the queen to respect and enforce the law, but this girl looked genuinely sorry for what she had done, which hadn't been a grave offense after all. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off at the sudden impact she received, knocking the wind out of her. The thief had tackled her onto the bed.

"Look out!"

"Wha-"

She heard a snap and a whiz and the sickening sound of flesh tearing. Elsa saw over Cora's shoulder a shadow jumping out of the window before she could process what had happened.

Then she saw an arrow sticking out of Cora's shoulder and she let out a strangled sound that was a mix of disgust and shock.

"Help!" She sat up a bit against the bed holding the girl who had just saved her life, hot blood smearing her hands. "Somebody help!"

The bed was now covered in frost.


	3. Formalities

**A/N: **Here it is! New chapter yaaay everyone do a little happy dance 3

So ok first of all, I wanted to give a quick shout out to**Rachel D G.** here on for beta reading this s2 You sweet little redhead you. We're now working on Les Mis thing that's going to posted on her profile (because the project is mostly hers) so check that out if you want!

Also, mega huge hearts and cookies for everyone who reviewed! They really brighten up my day and make me smile :3

So yes, without further lollygagin', here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

xoxo

**Rating: **K+ just in case Elsa's awesomeness is too much for y'all to handle

* * *

Elsa knocked on the door tentatively, her knuckles rapping softly on the wooden door. It opened to reveal a soft looking, male, elderly face. He smiled softly and opened the door wider, beckoning her to come in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Please do come in." She stepped into the room and looked at the form lying on the small bed. Concern showing on the young royal's face. Cora, even passed out, looked like she was in pain or at least discomfort. The white blankets made contrast with the her sun kissed skin and were rested on top of her binded breasts. Elsa could see a thick layer of bandage on her shoulder, protecting her wound. Her dark auburn hair was loose and some of it stuck to her forehead, moist with sweat. Elsa turned to where the man was dipping a scrap of cloth into cold water.

"How is she fairing, Doctor?" Elsa asked, sitting down on a simple wooden chair near the bed. The elderly man twisted the cloth in his hands, taking out the excess water.

"The arrow was not poison, thankfully."

He then made his way to the patient and folded it neatly across her forehead.

"She will recover fully in a few weeks, I presume" He wiped his wet hands on a dry piece of cloth that was hanging from his pants. "But she is still in much pain, so I gave her strong medication for her to sleep through the worst of it. This one is a strong one, though. She'll be fine." The Queen knitted her brows together, unsure of how to feel or what to say. The doctor just smiled knowingly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I will inform you when she wakes, if you'd like." Elsa paused for a moment. She was about to respond when she was interrupted by the door of the infirmary swinging open with a little bit of haste. Elsa immediately stood up when she recognized the form of the captain of the royal guard. He looked troubled.

"Good morning, Captain Arnbjorn. I presume you wish to speak to me?" The tall, balding man with very stern eyes nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I'm afraid a drastic reform in castle security needs to be taken after last evenings events." The captain quickly eyed Cora on the bed. Not quick enough for Elsa not to notice. "But I need your official orders to commence."

Elsa nodded. "You have my permission, Captain. Change whatever you deem necessary." Arnbjorn shifted uncomfortably in his armor.

"I would like to formally arrange a meeting to discuss all the necessary measures that need to be taken. It is of upmost importance, your Grace." Elsa sighed internally.

"Of course. I will arrange for a meeting in the evening, would that suit you?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa." He said bowing slightly. "In the meantime, I request that you be accompanied by at least two members of the royal guard at all times." Elsa hesitated but realized it was a necessary precaution for now.

"Of course, Captain." The queen responded simply. Arnbjorn eyed Cora with unease again.

"And the criminal? Have you decided what to make of her?" Elsa frowned at the term he used.

"No, I have not."

"I suggest she immediately be taken under arrest when she recovers. I cannot have people of suspicion walking about inside castle walls after recent events." Elsa's frowned deepened with that.

"I forbid it upon further notice, Captain." He was now also frowning at the queen's response.

"But, your majesty. We do not know who she is. She is a criminal. She was caught stealing and trespassing two times. It is not wise to-"

"If she had not been trespassing I would not be standing here now." Elsa glared sternly at him. "You -like myself- should be grateful she was there. She saved my _life_ and your _honor_ as my protector, Captain Arnbjorn." The proud man's posture deflated considerably. "She is not to be touched until I give my word. Are we clear?" The man before her bowed his head in submission, albeit with a scowl on his face.

"Crystal."

"Excellent. You are dismissed." He bowed once again, not meeting her eyes and left the room. Elsa breathed out a sigh, allowing herself to relax a bit. She turned back and met the doctor's gaze who had been watching the whole interaction. A fond smile graced his lips.

"Who knew that little girl that cried because of a sore thumb caught in between her sister's teeth would turn out to be such a fine Queen?"

She smiled bashfully at the comment. "Thank you, Alfred. Please do send for me when she wakes." He smiled and nodded, returning to care for Cora, still passed out and mumbling in her sleep. A sudden wave of doubt washing over her at the sight.

She left the room in search of her sister

* * *

Elsa found her out by the gardens with Olaf. They were talking joyfully when Anna saw her approach them. She waved gleefully gesturing for her to sit down on the bench near her. The queen smiled happily and did as she wished.

"Hey Elsa! Have you come to see how the garden is blooming? It gets so beautiful in the spring. I really love springtime!" Olaf said happily sniffing away on some flowers.

"It truly is beautiful, but I came here to talk to Anna." The strawberry blonde looked at her with sudden concern.

"Is it about what happened yesterday?"

"Well, more or less. I actually came here for some advice." Anna giggled at that.

"Advice? From me? How silly."

"Yes, suppose so." Elsa chuckled. Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, what is it that you need my _wisdom_ for?"

"It's about the girl... That saved me."

"What about her?" Anna asked brushing a stray red lock from her face.

"The Captain of the Guard thinks she can't be trusted and that she should be arrested for the things that she stole." The youngest waited for her to continue. "But... Thief or not she saved my life. I can't just throw her in jail, right? I'm not sure it's totally safe to keep her in the castle either... I-what do you think I should do?" Anna thought for a brief moment before responding.

"I think you already know the answer, Elsa." The queen's brows furrowed in confusion. "Facts are important but you also need to listen to your gut once in a while."

"I don't have guts." Olaf said somewhere in the distance.

"But... What if I'm wrong?" Elsa asked, feeling her old insecurity come back like a dark shadow. Anna took her sister's hand and squeezed it softly.

"I already know you are a wise ruler. Now _you_ have to believe in that too."

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister. Anna always knew how to make her feel better.

Their moment was interrupted by the familiar growl of the redhead's stomach. Anna flushed in embarrassment and Elsa let out an explosive laugh, not covered by her hands like usual. She intertwined her fingers with Anna's and they made their way into the castle to have lunch, Olaf following close behind.

* * *

_Ugh, where am I? _

Cora slowly opened her eyes and winced, adjusting to the light of the room. It was nighttime but the room was brightly illuminated by the fire. She tried to sit up but let out a yelp when a sharp pain started at her shoulder and traveled through the rest of her body.

_What did you get yourself into _this_ time?_

"Don't strain your muscles, young lady. You'll only hurt yourself more." She heard a masculine voice reprimand gently. She turned her head to the source of the sound. The aging man got up slowly from his seat and looked down on her. He rested a dry wrinkled hand on her forehead and then moved down to feel her neck.

"You don't have a fever." He said matter-of-factly.

"Does... That mean anything?"

"It means you don't have an infection."

"Oh, I suppose that's good then."

"It is." He offered her a kind smile."Alright, I know it hurts a bit to move right now but I'm going to need you to sit up. Do you think you can manage?"

Cora nodded "I can try."

The doctor opened the nearby wardrobe to fetch more pillows. He propped them against the bed frame behind Cora then proceeded to help her sit. She held onto him and groaned in pain but she managed to get herself into a sitting position.

"Excuse me for a moment, lass."

"Sure."

He left the room to go get something. Leaving Cora to her own thoughts for a while. She recollected her memories as to why she was in this state.

_Your recklessness is going to get you killed one day, girl_ she remembered the frase someone had told her what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Well, they were right.

Cora replayed the scene again and again in her head trying to make sense of it. Everything happened so fast. First she was talking then she was shoving the Queen of Arendelle onto her own bed, a very sharp pain and then Elsa's worried and shocked face telling her not to faint slowly blurring until everything was dark. She also had nightmares while she was out.

She preferred not to dwell on them.

After a few moments, her caretaker returned accompanied by a servant woman carrying a tray with plenty of food. Cora felt her mouth water, only now noticing how hungry she was. _How long have I been out?_

Cora sat a bit straighter as the servant placed the tray of food on top of her legs. She thanked her and began eating. As she turned to leave, the doctor stopped her and told her to tell Elsa that Cora was awake. The auburn haired girl's heart quickened a bit in her chest

_I wonder what she thinks of all this?_

* * *

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ward off a blistering headache. The past hour had been dedicated to the exhausting security reform the Captain had insisted on. But although troublesome, Elsa saw it was necessary.

However, there was a slight problem. Captain Arnbjorn needed more soldiers. Soldiers needed weapons and armor. Those were crafted with iron and steel. Arendelle's main trade of these materials came from Weselton.

Turns out, freezing over the country had it's consequences.

Now, she was bent over her desk in her study reading the full paperwork of the reform, two guards on each of her side and two more posted outside her door. Her head throbbed when sharp knocks sounded on the door.

"Come in." She said curtly, not bothering to look up from her papers.

"Your Majesty, the girl has woken up." The queen looked up at the servant. "Thank you. I will be there shortly." The woman bowed and took her leave. Elsa silently thanked the momentary distraction and made her way to the infirmary shortly after.

* * *

"What is your name girl?" The man asked during a small conversation.

"Coraline, sir, but everyone just calls me Cora. And yours is?"

"Alfred."

Cora had already finished her supper and was now making small talk with her gentle caretaker. A moment of comfortable silence passed between them before he broke it again.

"That was a very brave thing you did, you know?" Cora smiled, thanking him for the compliment.

"Brave and completely stupid. I have this to remind me of that." She joked pointed at her shoulder. "I don't regret it, though." Alfred smiled and shook his head. The silence was broken again this time by soft knocking. Cora perked her head up.

"You may wait for me out here." Elsa said to her guards and then she entered the room, looking as beautiful as Cora remembered.

"Good evening, Your Grace."

"Good evening, Alfred." Elsa turned from the doctor over to the girl on the bed, not exactly knowing what to say. She beat her to it.

"Hi." Cora greeted the queen, grinning.

"Hi." Elsa responded in amusement. "I'm very glad to see you are doing well."

"Aw." The younger girl said, playfully batting her eyelashes. "You do care."

Elsa smiled softly and sat down on the wooden chair close by.

"I see it hard not to, considering you saved my life." The blonde said simply, leaving Cora a bit speechless fora few moments.

"What I'm trying to say is... Well, thank you." She continued when Cora remained silent.

"You're welcome." She replied, unsure if that was the correct thing to say, holding the queen's gaze for a bit longer than she should have, which gave Elsa the chance to properly see the color of the other girl's eyes. They were a simple dark brown. They reminded Elsa of chocolate. The room was suddenly filled with awkward silence. Cora desperately tried to break it before they suffocated.

"So... does that mean I'm forgiven?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes." The queen responded with determination, remembering Anna's words. "You are officially pardoned from all previous crimes committed in Arendelle." Cora laughed slightly and reached out to touch Elsa's hand, which was rested neatly on her lap. Cora had no idea, but the gesture was far more intimate than their current relationship allowed... at least to the queen it was. It crossed a line. The queen flinched slightly when their contrasting skin came in contact. Either she didn't notice or simply didn't care, but Cora's hand remained firmly placed over Elsa's.

"I meant, do _you _forgive me?" Elsa hesitated, a bit distracted by the other girl's hand.

"...Yes. I do." Cora's smile widened and she squeezed her hand softly before retracting it back. Elsa found herself missing the contact slightly.

"Good. That's what I was mostly worried about."

"You were more worried about my forgiveness than the possibility of going to jail?" She asked with a half smile curving on her lips and her perfect eyebrows raised. Cora furrowed her brows and made an expression as if to say: _Isn't that obvious?_

"Well... yes."

They stayed in silence for a few short moments, this time the awkwardness was less thick. Elsa broke it this time.

"Why did you do it?"

"Pardon?" Cora asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Why did you save me?"

"Well, how couldn't I save you? I don't think I could live with myself if I had let another person die without even trying to do anything about it."

Yet again, Elsa felt intrigued by this girl. She had expected other responses. Like, _I did it because I wanted to be pardoned from stealing, _or, _you're the queen, I had an obligation to. _It was so confusing to her. _I thought thieves were supposed to be petty and deceitful. _But Cora was none of that, the little voice in her head told her (the voice that sounded strangely like Anna.) Cora didn't save her because she was queen or because she wanted something in return. She saved her because Elsa was a person. For the first time without Anna, Elsa felt warm inside with that thought.

"You are a very remarkable person, Cora."

"So are you, Queen Elsa." She replied with a friendly smile.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

* * *

**A/N**: looks like we've past formality boundaries ;) Stay tuned!


	4. Over-thinking

**A/N**: Gosh, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support! Keep on sending in your reviews! Feedback is always important (and they make me giggle like a little girl.)

Also, I'd like to have another quick shout out to **Rachel D G.** my lovely friend who's beta reading for me. I'm now returning the favor on a fanfiction of hers. Go check it out and give her your love!

So yeah, this chapter is mainly Cora character development since I see a lot of you are curious about her. Cookies for the people who can guess who/what Cora used to be ;)

**Rating: **T for Cora swearing like a sailor and mentioning of mature themes.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

It had been one week and three days since her arrival at the castle and Cora didn't want to leave. Maybe it was the grandness of it all, maybe it was the food or the baths (_gods, the baths!). _All she knew is that leaving here would be hard and she hoped the queen -_Elsa _she corrected herself- would allow her to visit.

_Elsa... I wonder what she's doing now. _Cora wondered absent-mindedly. Between daily visits, their budding friendship had turned into an actual one, now with much less awkward dialogues. Elsa, though shy and very reserved had a surprisingly sharp tongue with plenty of sarcasm to through back at Cora's jibes. The auburn haired girl loved it when she did that and encouraged her.

The highlight of her week had been meeting a talking snowman. It was the craziest thing she had ever seen (besides Anna.)

The first time she met Anna and Olaf had been hilarious. On one of the Queen's visits, they had both come along bringing chocolates for the three girls to share. _"Your sister is fun. I like it. Can we keep it?" _She had said jokingly to Elsa, earning a laugh out of both.

Cora in fact, dreaded the day her shoulder would get better. She wanted to stay as much as possible and, contrary to popular belief amongst the castle staff, it had much less to do with the food and the royal bubble baths she was fond of taking now.

But the more she stayed, the less Elsa had time for her and the sooner Anna would have to leave again.

Now, Cora was sitting on one of the benches in the Royal Gardens admiring the view and just thinking. She used to do that all the time when she had happier things to think and remember. Now she couldn't bear to think of the past. It hurt too much. Cora started feeling the familiar sensation of her heart being tugged painfully in her chest.

_I miss them. _

She ignored the tears brimming in her eyes as she started to over think. It's why she never stayed in one place too long. It was dangerous. She was spending too much time in Arendelle as it is. Cora wondered if she should just leave now before she got _too_ attached but... then she realized already was. Especially to Fiona. Especially to Elsa.

How many people can say they have met the Snow Queen of Arendelle? Not very many, mind you. Everyday she couldn't wait for the queen to visit her and talk to her about many different types of things. Especially books. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Cora felt like she had a connection with her.

_Or maybe she's just really fucking hot._

_Shut up!_

The brunette argued with herself in her mind. She's not that low... well not all the time anyway. But it wasn't completely false either. Cora had taken very little time to find out she was ridiculously attracted to the young queen, but wasn't making plans to act on these _feelings_ anytime soon. After all, it would be better to dismiss them than to get herself caught up in another huge mess.

_Remember that time you insisted on "following you heart" with that innkeeper's daughter? You slept in the forest for three days. _She reminded herself, bitterly. Cora was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even hear footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Hello." An icy voice said. Cora jumped in her seat, yelping in pain as she strained the muscle on her shoulder.

"Gods, Elsa, don't creep up on people like that." The blonde chuckled at that and sat down next to her friend.

"At least I don't sneak up on you while you're sleeping." She retorted. Cora scoffed like she had been offended.

"I didn't _sneak up_ on you_." _She twirled around her fingers. "I was just caught up by the sight of the queen of Arendelle _drooling _onto her pillow. Not my fault you're a light sleeper." Elsa blushed slightly and frowned at that.

"I do not drool, Coraline." Elsa said, going into what Anna called: 'The Queen Mode'. "You have no proof." Cora just rolled her eyes (especially at the use of her full name). They stayed there in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So, no queenly duties today?" Cora asked in a care-free tone. Elsa sighed heavily.

"Quite the contrary, I'm afraid. I must start the preparations for my sister's name day celebration." Elsa gave off that dazzling half smile. "Just don't tell her. It's meant to be a surprise."

"That is so sweet!" Cora cooed. Inside, though, she felt another small squeeze in her heart. She could almost remember what it felt like to have a sister. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Where is she, anyway?" The younger girl asked. Not that Elsa didn't appreciate Cora's company, but after so many years apart, the blonde's priority of free time use was obviously for her younger sister. "Oh, she's with Kristoff today. He has to go up to the mountains this afternoon and Anna is leaving tomorrow." Cora nodded at that response, remembering the big and muscular young man that was Anna's boyfriend. _I wonder how that girl doesn't break when they have sex. She's so tiny._

_"_Oh yes, I had almost forgotten."

They stayed in silence again until Elsa was called in for tea by the kind servant woman named Gerda.

"Would you like to join me for tea?" The queen offered.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Cora knocked on the door of the small cottage. The door opened a slight. The chubby woman's eyes widened as she enveloped the girl in a warm hug lifting her off the ground a bit.

"Cora, my dear where in the world have you been? We've been worried sick about you!"

"Oof, hello to you too, Frida." The brunette responded meekly, her lungs being constricted by the blonde woman.

"You better prepare yourself for vocal beatin' from Fiona." She warned jokingly. Cora whimpered theatrically "Come inside, now. You'll tell us what you've been up to durin' supper." Cora smiled sheepishly and let herself in. She took off her small cloak and her trusty leather bag and hung them on the hooks near the door. Frida's generosity was absolutely unending. Cora thanked the heavens that she had found her after the incident with the castle guards. She couldn't have gone much further on her own soaking wet on a cold late winter night with rope burns on her hands and bruises all over. Cora prepared herself mentally -and physically- when she heard loud feet coming down the steps.

"Hey mama, what are ya cookin' tod-" The little girl gasped when she saw Cora by the door. She ran into her full force into her stomach, wrapping her little arms around the older girl's waist. Cora would have picked her up and spun her around but she was afraid her shoulder couldn't handle it just yet. Instead she kneeled so they were eye to eye and hugged her back more comfortably now. Frida watched the scene smiling fondly from the kitchen.

"Did you miss me, kiddo?" The little blonde girl could barely contain her happy giggles.

"Of course! There's nothing to do around this stinking town when you're not here!" She laughed at that. "Where were you, anyway?"

"You're _never _gonna believe it."

Fiona kept Cora up the whole night asking questions about the Snow Queen and her friends. It only got worse when she mentioned the talking snowman but the older girl didn't mind one bit. After two weeks and four days, she realized just how much she missed little Fiona's antics.

(and maybe talking about Elsa wasn't so bad either.)

* * *

_She was running as fast as her feet could carry her. The crowd was going the in the opposite direction, making it harder to pass through. Screams were everywhere and the smell of burning flesh clung to her nostrils making her hold back the urge to vomit. __Cora was lost and frantic. She had to get to them. She _had _too. This had all been her fault in the first place... Or at least that's how she felt. Tears stung her eyes just as much as the smoke._

_If she had just done what she had been told._

_A screaming person ran into her and she fell on the the cold pebbles on the ground, smoke enveloping her as she was overrun by the stampede of people._

She woke with a start, panting for breath. She took in her surroundings. She was the spare room of Frida's house. It was safe. She was safe. Fiona was safe. Everything is fine. Cora wiped the sweat from the back of her neck and laid back down on her small bed, but couldn't bring herself to sleep again.

* * *

Anna's face was absolutely priceless. Elsa had juggled and her duties as Queen and the meticulous planning for her the redhead's birthday by one thread. If there was one thing Elsa could do, it was stress herself out. Perfectionism had it's downside. But seeing how her little sister cried of absolute happiness while enveloping her into a warm hug made it all worth it.

Everyone in the town was gathered around near the castle gates but there was one face she didn't see.

Cora.

She had sent a personal invitation to the house that she was currently staying in, dedicating a special section of her letter to the little girl Cora had spoken so much of. Cora however spotted Elsa as soon as she stepped into the crowd. Fiona on top of her shoulder as usual. She was awestruck again by her sheer beauty. Today, Elsa wore one of her famous ice dresses and had her hair was tied in a loose french braid with her fringes pushed back. It almost looked wild.

_I bet I can make them look wilder after I-wait what?_

The brunette blinked, snapping out of her days. She could swear her mind was playing tricks on her. Cora looked up at her small companion and grinned wickedly. "What do you say we go meet that talking snowman?"

* * *

"Ready?"

There were loud cheers of agreement. Elsa let took a deep breath and lifted her arms. Almost simultaneously both fountains on each of her side froze. The blonde pressed her feet on the ground and everyone stared in awe as the courtyard was frozen over. Elsa then filled out the corners with soft snow and the walls were lined with a thin bar of ice, for safety. The people of Arendelle cheered and began skating around in the magic ice rink. Cora could barely believe her eyes. Sure, she had seen Elsa use her powers before but never like this. Her admiration (and attraction) for the queen only grew. The younger girl walked over, carefully, to lean on a frozen fountain. Elsa caught eye of Cora and skated gracefully over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Cora! I'm so glad to see you."

"It's great to see you too!" They let go of each other and smiled. Cora turned around and did a gesture with her arms for the little girl a little far over to come closer. Fiona approached with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Fiona, this is Queen Elsa, Elsa this is Fiona." She said gesturing between the two of them. Elsa bent down a little do get closer to the little girl and smiled softly.

"Yes, I've heard so much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Fiona's cheeks were now as pink as Cora's sundress. (Frida made her wear it.)

"I-It's ah, wonderful meet you t-too." The 7 year old said almost incoherently. Elsa had to control herself not to giggle. This girl reminded her of Anna.

"In fact, I prepared something for you." Elsa said.

"Wh- Something? For me? Really?" Fiona asked disbelieving, her big green eyes twinkling. Elsa began twirling her hands, blue magic flowing out of them as a beautiful tiara wove itself out of ice in midair. Fiona squealed in delight, almost slipping on the ice with over excitement. The queen gently placed it on top of her thin blonde hair. The little girl poked it as if to make sure it was real. She then took Elsa by surprise when she ran into her, wrapping the queen in a warm hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best queen _ever! _Mom is never gonna believe it!"

The little blonde gasped and let go of Elsa.

"I need to tell her now." She began running towards Frida somewhere in the crows and almost slipped a few times. Cora stared at her in awe.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She said, sitting herself on top of the fountain ledge.

"Excuse me?" Elsa responded quirking an eyebrow, skating over an leaning on the fountain as well.

"You've just found yourself a new best friend. She'll never quit bugging you." Elsa just giggled in response. Cora was caught by surprise when she felt a hand she felt a delicate hand touching the soft pink fabric of Frida's old dress.

"I've never seen you in a dress before." She commented absentmindedly.

"Maybe it's because I always feel weird in them. This one is relatively comfortable though." Cora shrugged.

"I think you look beautiful." Elsa said, azure eyes locking with soft brown in the most sincere way. All thoughts of coherent words were knocked out of Cora's brain momentarily.

"T-thank you." _Did you just fucking stutter, Cora? Gods, keep it together._ "I'd say you look gorgeous as well -especially in that ice dress- but I'm guessing you already know that." She added a wink at the end for good measure. Her stomach did odd little celebration dances in her belly when Elsa laughed bashfully and turned her head slightly trying to hide the faint flush on her freckle dusted cheeks. _Suave. Nice save. _Her admiration was interrupted when two bolts of magic made two skates appear in the soles of her shoes. She let out a -_pathetic-_ high pitched yelp of surprise.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Elsa said in a slightly uncharacteristic tone for her. It sounded like Anna's personality was finally rubbing off on her older sister. Cora, very carefully, lowered herself until her feet were touching the ground. She felt her palms sweating slightly. _Come on, Cora. You can do death defying stunts being watched by an audience of hundreds of people but can't skate with a girl?_ She took a step forward but wobbled dangerously before Elsa caught her by her elbows.

"You can guess I've never done this before."

"It's fine." Elsa reassured her. "You can't be worse than-" the blonde was interrupted by the sound of a yelp and loud crashing. She didn't have to turn around to guess who it was. "Anna."

Cora tried and failed to contain her laughter at the sight of the princess.

"I'm okay, folks!" The redhead raised a thumbs up in the air before wobbling on her skates and falling back down on her butt.

Turns out, Elsa was right. Cora would never be able to skate as gracefully as her blonde friend but at least she wasn't a danger to herself and the people around her. By sunset, the brunette was confident enough to skate a bit further away from Elsa.

(But not for too long.)


	5. Act Before You Think

**Rating: **This chapter is rated somewhere in between T and M, so I'll just have to go with.. T+ I guess.

Hehe enjoy ;)

xoxo

* * *

It was a warm mid-spring afternoon and they were all there, playing like children on the snow. It was Fiona's idea, so basically, there was no arguing with her. Most of them didn't seem to mind. Kristoff was reluctant but was soon convinced by the pleading eyes of his girlfriend. The only one who wasn't participating in the snowball fight was Elsa, who was much more content on watching the game by the sidelines. She observed all of them, sipping a bit of tea as Fiona raged absolute terror on her enemies. Elsa may or may have not been helping her. Just a bit. She made a snowball double in size in midair before it hit Cora's face. The girl sputtered and wiped it off before retorting one at Fiona but in a slight miscalculation, Fiona dodged and the snowball hit Elsa instead. Everyone paused for a second. The queen suddenly got up from the bench she was sitting on and wiped the snow from her dress.

_Uh-oh_ Anna knew that face. Things were about to get a whole new level of serious. Elsa was mad competitive. With a very evil looking smile in her eyes she wove an enormous snowball with her powers. Cora's eyes widened. It was three times the size of her head. Without a second thought, she bolted. Everyone laughing loudly, especially Fiona. The impact of Elsa's throw sent her flying face first into the snow, only her legs sticking out. She coughed and shivered while getting herself out of the pile. She looked at Elsa in exasperation.

"Hey! Using powers ain't fair!" Elsa just smiled even more wickedly.

"That'll teach you to mess with the Snow Queen." Cora bolted faster this time behind her tall fort when Elsa conjured another snowball, this time smaller.

And that's how the queen of Arendelle joined in that silly warfare of snow, wondering why she hadn't before.

Sooner or later, the war had gone from everyone against each other to everyone against Elsa, which the later was very much enjoying. After a few good minutes of getting their asses kicked, they formulated a plan. Cora was supposed to distract Elsa and when she gave her go, the others would attack her from all sides.

Putting their plan into action, Cora sprinted through the whizzing snowballs, dodging a few. When Elsa saw her approaching she began forming a big ball above her head, but was interrupted by a small one hitting her square in the face, a few moments later she had been tackled to the ground, her attacker now on top of her, behind her fort. Cora however, had not managed to trap the other girl's wrists so Elsa was now trying to reform the giant snowball. Cora did the only she could think of to avoid being hit by another ball of pure cold.

"Get off m-" Elsa's words were cut short by the feeling of soft lips against hers. The warmth of them contrasting greatly to her cold ones. Elsa's heart quickened at an alarming rate inside her chest, her brain going into overdrive because of the excessive amount of contact. Not once had Elsa been this close to another person and it made her panic momentarily. She hadn't even begun to think about how she should react before Cora broke the kiss as quickly as she began it. She rolled off of Elsa in one swift movement, a wave of relief and disappointment washing over the blonde at the same time. She wondered how that was possible.

"Now!"

And then she was attacked by five snowballs at the same time. Her opponents were all laughing in triumph, Kristoff high-fiving the girl who had just kissed her. Apparently, they hadn't seen anything.

"We totally won!" Anna said, grinning wickedly at her sister. "Didn't we?" They all burst out into laughter again. Elsa just sat up, still dumfounded by what had happened. She took Anna's hand when it was offered to her. The younger girl pulled her up. Elsa, soon remembered it was weird to just stay in silence so she responded her sister.

"Y-Yes I suppose you did." Anna looked at her like she had grown horns.

"Elsa the Snow Queen accepting defeat in a snowball fight?" She theatrically put her hands on Elsa's forehead as if trying to detect a fever. "Have you been kissed by a troll?" Elsa flinched her sister's poor choice of words.

"What?_ Kissed_? Heavens NO. I mean uh, no." She fumbled with her words, a bright blush tinting her cheeks. Cora whistled innocently. Anna laughed, aghast.

"Wow! What a miracle! This calls for a celebration! Everyone in favor of ice cream say aye!" Kristoff, Fionna, and Cora agreed instantly. They, and Olaf, all started to walk to the castle doors. Elsa stayed frozen in her place before a familiar girlish voice called her, a mischievous glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you coming with us?"

* * *

"-lsa?" The queen shook herself out of her daze.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Anna furrowed her brows.

"I asked if you could pass the honey."

"Oh." Elsa handed her sister handed her sister the jar of honey, which she used to sweeten her tea. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Her sister reassured. Elsa wondered how she could enjoy tea with so much honey.

"So, what's on your mind, sis?" The youngest asked, casually.

_Cora._

"Uh- nothing much really." Anna didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"You sure? You looked like you were trying to freeze the window with your eyes just then." Anna set down her teacup and reached over tentatively to rest her hand upon her sister's. Elsa flinched a bit but then relax against the contact. "Did something happen?"

_Yes. I've been kissed by someone and I don't know how to feel about it._

"N-no, just... My mind is a bit occupied. An ambassador from Corona is arriving tomorrow to discuss trade agreements." She half-lied easily. Elsa smiled to herself, avoiding the topic of what (or who) was actually consuming her thoughts.

"Do you know who she is?" Anna furrowed her brows shaking her head at the question

"She's our cousin, Rapunzel." The younger girl smiled as her eyebrows shot up.

"We have a cousin?" Elsa nodded. "And she's coming here? That's amazing! Why haven't we met her before?" The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'm sure she can tell you in better detail when she arrives." Anna arched her brow in curiosity, but nodded.

"She actually came here for my coronation."

"Oh that's nice! I wonder why I didn't meet her..." Elsa chuckled awkwardly. Realization suddenly dawned on Anna's face.

"Wh- So.. she was stuck here during the whole... Oh well, that's awkward."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

It was the fourth time Cora had been dismissed from castle grounds that week. She was officially losing her patience. The girl was tired of receiving petty excuses from the queen who -supposedly- didn't even have enough time to dismiss her in person. When she asked Anna about it when she ran into her and Kristoff on their way out, it was the last straw.

The queen wasn't busy at all.

"She had just left her weekly meeting with the royal council when we left. We even offered for her to come with us to the market but she preferred staying in the castle for a nap."

Anna had told the guards Cora could enter the castle and she was finally let in.

Her small trip on the way to Elsa's bedroom was an emotional turmoil. Cora had started blaming herself. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly why Elsa was avoiding her.

_if only you weren't so fucking impulsive. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Climbing up the steps, a wave of crippling regret washed over her.

_Now you've totally ruined everything. I hope that stupid excuse for a kiss was worth it, asshole._

But by the time she reached Elsa's room she was furious.

_How dare she shut me out like that? It was just a fucking kiss! She didn't have to go all crazy about it. It's not like I shoved my tongue down her throat. It wasn't even a real kiss! It was just a peck. A distraction_

She knocked forcefully on the door. In her fury, and momentarily forgot she was talking to a queen.

"Open up. I know you're in there."

She crossed her arms while she waited. The door opened to reveal Elsa in a simple dress made of actual cloth, not ice.

_Taking a nap my ass._

"Cora? What are you doing here?" Ignoring the queen's question, Cora let herself into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Cut the crap, Elsa. I know you're avoiding me." Elsa flinched at the aggressiveness of the other girl's tone and the blunt truth of her words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It sounded more like Elsa was trying to convince herself rather than Cora.

* * *

_Hot wet kisses were trailed down from her jawline, to her neck and to her collarbone. She didn't even try to suppress the soft moan that grew in her throat. Small hands roamed all over her body, which she just now had realized was lacking any type of clothing. Elsa felt an unfamiliar sensation of arousal and arched her back, leaning closer to the body above her. She felt warm lips against hers as she tangled her fingers in long auburn hair. Elsa wrapped her legs around her lovers waist as she felt lips leave her own and attach themselves onto her neck again, sucking lightly._

Needless to say, Elsa awoke disorientated, sweaty and uncharacteristically hot.

* * *

"Don't lie to me okay? I know it's because of the kiss." Cora said, tone a bit softer, but the anger was still there. Elsa didn't know how to respond.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was stupid and impulsive of me, but gosh, just talk to me about it. Don't push me away because you're too much of a coward to face your problems." That hit a bit closer to home than Elsa would like to admit. She was falling back into her old habits and unwanted emotions formed a lump in her throat as she realized that. Before she knew it tears begun stinging her eyes, water clouding her vision, threatening to spill. Cora instantly regretted her harsh words and awkwardly approached the deflated form of the queen before her. She reached out to touch Elsa's bare arms, but pulled back when the blonde girl flinched.

_Oh shit she's crying. I didn't think she'd take it so badly. Oh gods, I'm terrible with crying people. Somebody send help._

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I was rude. I just.. I was frustrated and I got mad and... fuck I'm such an asshole."

Elsa trembled as she tried desperately to shove her emotions back down to wherever they came from. She made her way to the bed and sat down in a futile attempt to ground herself onto something. Unable to control herself any longer, Elsa began sobbing quietly. Everything she hadn't cried for nearly 13 years just crashing down like a tidal wave. The floor under her feet began to frost and it started to snow in the room.

Cora wasn't sure what she should do, but her first instinct was to sit down next to her friend and pull her into a hug. The blonde soon found that it was exactly what she needed. Cora's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closer. Elsa buried her face into the other girl's hair and rested her hands on her shoulders. She cried for a few minutes while Cora just held her and traced soothing patterns on her back. Elsa soon felt out of place, so she tried to form sentences to explain why she was like this, but her hiccups didn't allow her.

"Sh, calm down, just breathe ok?"

When Elsa regained breathing and sobs turned into silent tears, which turned into soft, relieved breathing. She sniffed her nose and rubbed her sore eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Cora's heart ached at the sight of her friend looking so fragile and painfully vulnerable. While she was crying, she had put two and two together. She realized she was only the trigger of the queen's sudden outburst. Elsa had kept things in for much to long.

"Don't apologize." She reassured her friend firmly, brushing a lock of platinum blonde away out of her face.

"Do wanna talk about it? We both know I wasn't the reason for _all_ that." Cora said with a slight twinkle of playfulness in her eyes, but her demeanor remained concerned and serious. Elsa remembered just how smart her friend was with that comment.

Elsa ended up telling her everything. She thought Cora at least deserved some kind of explanation considering she let Elsa use her dress as a tissue.

She told her of the time she spent alone in her room with no one but books and snow to keep her company. She told her of the stupid mantra her father had taught her, of overhearing one of her parent's conversations saying she was a danger to people, of their scared faces when her power began growing. Elsa told Cora of their death and the absolute fear she felt everyday. She told her of all the times Anna knocked on her door begging her to come out, to acknowledge her, to say something. Anything. She told her how she froze everything and how she almost killed her own sister. Twice. She said almost everything and Cora listened to every word, puzzle pieces clicking in her head as Elsa continued to speak.

_Why didn't I notice this before? Everything makes so much sense now._

The times Elsa flinched away from her, how she never seemed to really open up, to how she had freaked out because of that stupid kiss. Cora realized she had crossed a very important line.

_You did the _one thing _you weren't supposed to do. Way to go, smart ass! _

Elsa was now much calmer and wasn't pressed against Cora anymore, but was still closer than usual.

"Thank you for listening to me ramble." She said. For the first time since making her ice palace on the mountain, she felt lighter and a bit more free. "I needed to let that out."

"Don't mention it." Cora responded softly, winking fondly. "And I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, I... My emotions tend to cloud my judgment most of the time. You know... feeling before thinking." Elsa laughed bitterly to herself. _I wish I could do that. _

_"_It's okay. I think I needed a little push. Anna's way to soft on me." She smiled at Cora softly and this time, she was the one to reach out and put a hand over hers and squeezed it lightly. Elsa was about to thank her again but was interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

"Your Majesty, Princess Rapunzel has arrived." It was Gerda. Elsa got up, taking her hand off of Cora's. She looked apologetically at her friend.

"It's okay. Queenly duties, I get it." She reassured softly.

"You can stay here and wait if you'd like." Elsa asked tentatively. Cora smiled and nodded firmly.

"You can count on it."


	6. Raspberry Jelly

**A/N: **Sorry for the small delay, this chapter was a bit harder to write. Hopefully, it being a little bit longer than usual will make it worth the little wait :3

**Rating: **T because of reasons :3 (And Cora swearing like there's no tomorrow.) Also, abundance of sassiness.

Enjoy :)

xoxo

* * *

Gerda was a very humble and dedicated servant in the Royal household. She did all her duties without question and was there for a long time. She had watched Anna and Elsa grow up into beautiful young women and knew both of them well. She did have small weakness for gossip, however.

So it was no surprise she was the first to notice.

Elsa, usually responsible and determined was distracted. Sometimes when Gerda came to check on her in her study, the queen looked out the window in a daze. Paperwork unfilled on top of her desk. Gerda could see the way her eyes started to glaze over as her mind started to slip away into her own thoughts more often than not. What used to be full and completed responses now turned into small replies and silent nods. This had been going on for more than a two weeks now.

_Maybe I'm just seeing things were there is nothing_. Gerda thought to herself. But her motherly gut told her otherwise. The servant woman ended up shrugging it off eventually, but something still told her something was out of place.

* * *

Spending time with Elsa was turning out to be an excruciating challenge of self-control. Something Cora very much lacked. Ever since she could remember, she did things totally out of whim, for freedom, was always an abundance in her life. She managed to get herself into very serious trouble because of that but thankfully she was also born with an incredibly quick mind, so getting herself out of said trouble was something she was used to.

Like that time she got so drunk she stole a prize winning goat and sold it to a creepy old hag. (Cora wondered why she wanted that goat but then concluded she'd rather not know.)

Anyway, the conclusion was: She was bad at self-control.

Cora had to keep reminding herself not to touch Elsa unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't want to mess up things again. The auburn haired girl silently thanked whatever superior power in the universe that Elsa was also avoiding the topic of that kiss. Talk about awkward.

Cora cursed herself again. This is one mess she wouldn't be able to get out of with sugar talking and seductive smiles

Sure, with any other person she would just charm their pants off (literally, most of the time) until she got what she wanted and stopped talking to them when things started to get awkward, serious, or boring (especially boring).

But, Elsa was different. Even though Cora had a somewhat dubious moral code (if she even had one) she couldn't just flirt mercilessly with the queen until she caved. Cora knew that she would just shut herself away and they would probably never see each other again. She felt oddly sad with that possibility, for some reason.

Cora, however, wasn't the only one who was struggling with the situation. Elsa often caught herself thinking about the other girl at many inappropriate times ever since that occurrence during the snowball fight, asking herself the strangest questions.

_What was she thinking? Was she really only trying to distract me? Did it really mean nothing at all?_

Elsa felt bothered at the idea that the kiss had meant nothing. In all the romance books she had read, while alone in her room, kisses always meant _something._ She didn't know if that was true in real life but still... the question kept nagging in the back of her mind.

And she felt the odd impulse to try it again.

The young queen was soon discovering human contact was sort of addicting to her and Cora served as proof to show just how much people took it for granted.

She shook her head as if trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind, but it wasn't exactly working. The image of the olive skinned girl popped up in her mind way too much to be considered normal.

And then there was that dream. Elsa's dreams usually never meant anything. Usually a scrambled mess of nonsense that she couldn't remember half of in the morning... but _that one_ had been alarmingly clear. She could feel her face getting red just remembering it. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Uh- what? Yes." Elsa cleared her throat. "What is the matter, Gerda?" The woman narrowed her eyes in concerned suspicion.

"Princess Anna is requesting you in the dinning room." Elsa furrowed her brows. _Why didn't she just come over here herself? _

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Thank you, Gerda." The woman bowed and took her leave. Elsa finished signing a few more papers and made her way reluctantly to where her sister had requested.

_Something tells me I'm going to regret this. _

* * *

She couldn't have been more right.

The table was lined with the most exquisite food to be found in all Arendelle. There were some candles distributed unevenly and there was a wine bottle in bucket with ice. The person waiting for her, was definitely not Anna.

It was Prince Ivan of Maldonia, as he announced with an odd accent, kissing the back of her hand.

_Oh no. _

"Queen Elsa." She responded, hiding the fact she was seriously considering bolting from there, finding her sister and and punching her in the face.

"I know." He responded, raising a thick seductive eyebrow and curling his lips into a smirk. Anna had picked a very handsome man, she observed. Prince Ivan had skin just a shade darker than Cora's, flirty green eyes, thick brown hair, and a set jawline. His figure was slender and his chest was broad.

"I am assuming your sister did not tell you of this, by the look on your face."

"No, she did not."

"Well, allow me to show you what she had in mind." He gestured for her to follow, which she did, albeit reluctantly. He pulled up her chair and pushed her in.

The dinner wasn't as bad as Elsa expected. Ivan did a wonderful job to keep the awkwardness at bay with small talk as they ate. He had a way with words, even though he wasn't speaking in his native tongue. Elsa admired that. But since the start, the prince had been coming on way to quickly for her taste, flirting relentlessly at every opportunity. Elsa wondered if he thought he was going to succeed getting her into bed tonight because that's how he was acting. She rolled her eyes internally. The last thing she needed was a pretentious womanizing Prince trying to make himself King. He'd probably have ten mistresses by the time she turned her back. Anna's intentions were good, but his weren't. Things were already bad but they really started going down hill when he started asking a bit too much.

"So tell me, Elsie. Is it okay if I call you Elise?" The queen opened her mouth to say no, but bit her tongue. She was thankful Ivan cut her off before she could answer.

"I've heard many rumors about you, you know?" Elsa didn't like where this was going.

"Is that so?" A hint of sarcasm was not completely undetectable in her tone.

"Yes. Mostly of how beautiful you are." He sipped is wine. "Seeing you know, they hardly do you justice." He set down his goblet, eyeing her like a meal. "But there are others that make me very curious. Something about the power of the ice and snow... does that ring a bell?" He leaned in closer. "Can you show me the truth behind them?"

So this was his goal. To use her for her powers. Bonus if he could bang her.

The temperature suddenly dropped in the room. Ivan noticed and beamed.

"Was that you? Incredible! What else can you do?"

Elsa took the napkin rested upon her lap, swiped her mouth, set it on the table and sat up from her seat.

"I'm afraid this is quite enough for today." The prince's handsome face fell in disappointment.

"But.. We're not even in the third course yet." He protested.

"I'm aware. But as a _queen_" she made sure to emphasize she was not just another princess he could dazzle with his dreamy good looks. "I have more important issues to attend to." _than deal with opportunists like you_ she added in her mind. "Forgive me. My sister does not know the full extent of my schedule. Please excuse me."

She left the dining hall as quickly as she could without running.

Prince Ivan just shrugged and continued eating his lobster

_You can't have them all, right? _

* * *

"I can't believe he called you Elsie!" Cora said in between very unladylike snorts of laughter. Elsa chuckled politely with a hand over her mouth.

"He even wiggled his eyebrows." Cora laughed hard again as she imitated her suitor. She loved the queen's playful side. But although Cora seemed nonchalant on the outside, she was resisting the tempting urge to find the Prince (somewhere still in the castle) and punch him in the balls.

Cora wasn't usually the type of person to get jealous because she never really got attached to anyone enough for that ever since... Well, in a very long time.

But when she _did_ get jealous?

Let's just say bad things tended to happen.

Her nonchalant facade was thrown out the window when the very subject of their conversation made an un-welcomed appearance during their weekly meet up for tea. (Well, Elsa drank the tea. Cora just ate the sweets.) She bit hard on one of those at the sight of his unfairly pretty face she'd love to break. Cora ended up making a mess as she bit down a little too hard and the raspberry filling of the treat dripped from the other side, smudging her hand.

_Nice going, dumbass _

Elsa struggled very hard to keep from bursting out laughing. Cora stuck out her tongue and wiped the filling on the napkin furiously as the prince approached.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty..." Ivan sized Cora up, eyeing her quite inappropriately while at the same looking down on her. White sugar stuck on her face next to her lips. "And to you too, whoever you are."

Elsa saw the other girl's face get red with anger. The prince either didn't see or he simply didn't care. That made Cora even angrier. She took another small raspberry sweet an stuffed in her mouth to avoid saying something stupid.

"Would you be so glad as to accompany me on this wonderful day?" Elsa was now in Queen Mode, Cora noticed. She recognized that face of royal indifference. It eased her jealousy momentarily.

"I would love to, Prince Ivan but I have a guest at the moment." He scoffed arrogantly, not even bothering to look at said guest.

"I'm sure she understands." Elsa looked apologetically at Cora, who just stuffed her face with more sweets.

"I'm afraid it has to be another time."

"It seems like you never have time to do anything with me, Elsie." Both girls cringed at the nickname. Elsa was about to tell him off again when she was interrupted.

"Maybe she's just not interested in you. Have you even bothered to ask her that?" Ivan finally turned around and acknowledged her presence for more than two seconds. _Shocking, I know._

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, pretty boy. Back off." He clenched his fists tightly. Cora caught sight of Elsa's warning eyes.

_Stop._ she seemed to say. _Too late for that now._

"And who might you be? Besides a poorly dressed commoner, that is." He sneered at the only dress Cora actually owned. It wasn't ugly, but it wasn't of royal standards.

"Her friend." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And that's more than you'll ever be."

"How dare you? Guards! Arrest this girl for insolence!"

"Enough!" Elsa rarely rose her voice at anyone. It startled them both.

"Prince Ivan, this is my castle. You cannot order my guards to arrest anyone. I am truly sorry but if you wish to speak to me in private, it will have to be at another time. I know you are offended but-"

"Save your breath, your Grace. You and your _friend_" he sneered at the word. "Have made it quite clear that I am not welcome here. I shall be leaving at dawn." And with that he turned and left in a huff.

Cora smirked triumphantly and to turned to Elsa. Her smile fell as she saw the disappointment and anger in her eyes.

"Guards. You may wait for me outside. That is an order." She didn't even turn her head to look as they scurried out the door.

_Now you've done it, Cora. _

"I do not know how to begin to express how furious I am with you right now." The youngest lowered her head in shame. Elsa was now standing. The temperature of the room dropped considerably.

"You do realize that you could have just jeopardized an alliance with a very important country?" Cora shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came through my head-"

"If anything at all passes through that head of yours." Cora flinched.

_Ouch._

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm bad at this political stuff. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly royalty here."

"Oh, I've noticed." That struck a nerve.

"Okay, if that's how you wanna do it? Fine. Keep acting like a child." Cora retorted, getting up from her seat as well, throwing her napkin on the table.

"Me? Acting like a child? Have you not noticed what you just did?" Elsa was not shouting, but her tone was dead serious. It was intimidating. Especially when frost started sprouting from her toes on it's own accord.

"What did I just do? I was trying to help you say no to a pompous jackass who thinks he can boss you around."

"Yes. Being terribly rude and stupidly reckless. That is not how we do things. You have to control your temper, sometimes."

"Then how do we do things, oh _wise one?_ Because last time I checked there was no cure for jealousy." Elsa's eyes widened. She noticed it was beginning to snow inside the room. The blonde turned and began walking quickly to the door, feeling her emotions slowly slipping though her fingers and her heart rate increasing. She had to get out of there before her powers began slipping from her control as well.

_Oh fuck did I just say that out loud?_

"Elsa? Wait! I can explain, please don't-" Cora instinctively reached out to the queen's arm to turn her around but she quickly yanked it out of her touch.

"Don't! Please, just go away."

"Elsa. No. Listen to me."

"Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal." Elsa didn't mean for Cora to hear it, but she did. The brunette felt her heart ache painfully in her chest and she did the first thing that came to mind, like usual. Cora turned Elsa around by the arms, this time more forcefully, and backed her up against the wall. Frost instantly shot up from where Elsa made contact with the wood.

"Stop it. Right now." Cora's heart ached even more as she saw the pure fear in her friends eyes. Not directed at Cora, but at herself. "Don't conceal, Elsa. Please." Elsa wasn't making eye contact. "Look at me." The blonde meekly did so. "Please, Elsa. Tell me what you feel. Just... just let it go!"

The reaction was almost instant. Elsa grabbed Cora's face and crashed their lips together roughly. Elsa's hands and mouth were very cold on Cora's face and but both shivered with the temperature shock. Cora let out a muffled yelp of surprise but very quickly reciprocated with almost the same amount of urgency. Elsa was completely overwhelmed by all the senses she felt at the same time. Cora's earthy smell, her touch on her waist and the sweetness of raspberry and sugar still on her tongue assaulted her unrelentingly, leaving her breathless. At first it was a bit awkward because Elsa had never really kissed anyone before. Cora suppressed a groan of pain when their teeth banged together, but soon Elsa began following her rhythm. That groan of pain suddenly turned into a moan as Elsa sucked on her bottom lip while a cold hand tangled itself in her auburn locks while the other wrapped around her neck.

_Fuck, she's a fast learner. _

Elsa, for one, was very grateful there was a wall for her to lean against because she felt like her knees were about to give out. She wondered briefly why the _fuck_ she had missed out on this for so long.

They broke the kiss breathing heavily. Foreheads resting against each other. They stayed there for a few moments, speechless.

"That was-" Elsa began, her blood flowing to her face making her pale cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah." Awkward silence.

"I-I think I better go." Elsa retracted her hand from Cora's neck and started to leave her embrace. The other girl responded by shoving her against the wall again, grip tight on her arms again.

"No." She said, eyes darker than usual. "Not unless you promise you won't run away this time." Elsa parted her lips and nodded hesitantly. Cora released her death grip and saw her hands had left pink marks on the other girl's skin.

Elsa left in such a hurry she almost ran right into Gerda while sharply turning the corner of the hallway, adjacent to the dinning room.

"Oh! Gerda! Forgive me, I didn't see you there."

"Oh dear it's-" Gerda took one look at the queen's flushed face and swollen lips and knew exactly what had just happened. "It's quite alright." Elsa barley nodded before she continued on her fast pace down the hallway. Gerda grinned to herself as she watched the young queen go. She had _finally_ found the reason behind the blonde's strange behavior and she wondered why she hadn't guessed it sooner.

_Queen Elsa has taken on a lover._


	7. Circus Dreams

**A/N: **It pains me to say this, but my school is starting again tomorrow (oh noooo!) so I might not be able to update with as much frequency but I'll do my best!

**Rating: **T for swearing.

* * *

The more Elsa found out about Cora, the more time she wanted to spend time with her. Everything about her just made her go crazy. The way her auburn hair fell around her face, how her full lips curved into a crooked smile when she was amused, how her nose crinkled when she disagreed with something, how she brushed her fringe out of her eyes only to have them fall back to the same place again, the velvety huskiness of her voice, and how her warm eyes reminded her of chocolate.

The feeling appeared to be mutual as Cora was finding any excuse at all to visit the palace. She had moved out of Frida's home, not feeling comfortable taking anymore resources, although she still helped out at the bakery refusing to accept any payment except for delicious homemade meals from time to time (and the pleasure of Fiona's company of course). She had saved up some money and bought a very cheap and very small cottage on the outskirts of town. But it was lonely so she only ever came back to the house to sleep, preferring to spend the day with Fiona or Elsa.

Cora didn't know if she could afford to stay much more time in Arendelle and it was starting to worry her. And by "afford" she didn't mean money.

It was hard to think at the prospect of leaving. Sure, she had gotten attached to other places, but not this much. Cora didn't know if she should be happy to have found a nice place or sad. She knew she would have to leave someday or else her past might catch up to her. Bad things might happen to the people she loved...

You know what they say: We have a choice between choosing the right way and the easy way.

But instead of packing her things and leaving, she put on her plain green dress and made her way to the palace for the third time that week.

Because her life had already been much to hard.

* * *

"I love your braids."

"What?"

"You're braids. They suit you. I've never actually known how to braid hair." Elsa's eyes widened a bit at that comment.

"Really?" Cora nodded.

"Would you like to learn?" Elsa asked, looking up from her book and eyeing the other girl from behind her spectacles.

"Sure."

Elsa set down her book on the lamp table beside the big armchair in her room. She took off her reading glasses and put them on top of the book. She went over to her vanity and took a brush. Cora moved from where she was lying down on the middle of the bed to sit down on the edge of it. Elsa sat behind Cora and began brushing delicately. It was a bit tangled but not enough for it to be impossible to comb. When she was done, Cora's hair looked like it glowed reddish-brown.

"Turn around." Cora did as she was told and turned to face Elsa. The blonde took Cora's long hair in her hands and began explaining the mechanics of weaving a simple braid. Cora's attention however, was elsewhere. She idly counted the faded freckles on the other girl's nose and the way her pink lips moved as she talked. _Fuck, she's beautiful. _

"You see?" Elsa turned up from Cora's hair to look at her brown eyes, which were visibly not looking at what she was doing to her hair.

"Were you even listening to me?" Elsa asked. The other girl just shook her head smiling stupidly. She tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, pleased when Elsa didn't shy away from the contact and actually leaned in to it. Her blue eyes flickered to Cora's lips then to her eyes again. Cora noticed but didn't lean in until Elsa did, to make sure she wasn't pressuring her.

Elsa was finding kisses to be strangely pleasant and weirdly addictive. Her first kiss had been far from perfection like how she read them to be in her books. It was messy, fast and wet. She still winced at her clumsiness remembering how she banged her teeth in to Cora's.

But, with some practice, kissing became an easier and much more fun task.

She felt Cora smile slightly against her lips and felt her hand grabbing her neck and pulling them closer together. Elsa's hands somehow found themselves awkwardly on top of Cora's thighs, not knowing exactly what to do. Again, her brain was on overdrive with the overwhelming senses that greeted her at the same time. Cora's warm breath, her wooden smell, her lips, her tongue...

Elsa needed more.

Both their hearts quickened even more as Elsa pushed the other girl down on the bed, breaking their kiss for half a second and rearranged her hands so they were on either side of Cora. When their lips found each other again, the pace was faster.

_Holy shit _Cora thought. _I was planning to go slow but if this is what she wants I wont complain._

Cora's hands found Elsa's braid and undid it. When her hand found the back of her head she closed her fist a bit roughly around her blonde hair, enticing a whimper from the girl above her. A very thing layer of frost crept up from were Elsa's hands were but neither of them noticed. Cora's other hand began traveling down her back onto her waist..

_knock knock kn-knock knock_

Elsa yelped and rolled off Cora and fell with a thud onto the floor. The other girl quickly put a hand to her mouth to avoid laughing but ended up just snorting the laughter out with her nose. Elsa fumbled to get up, graceful demeanor momentarily knocked out of her body.

"Hey, Elsa! You in there?"

"Y-yes! Yes I'm here."

"Oh.. uh... can I come in?"

"No. Wait, I mean yes! Of course!"

Cora was having a very difficult time not bursting out in very loud laughter. Elsa slapped her arm and shushed her while quickly fixing her dress. Anna opened the door and greeted both of them.

"Hi sis, hey Cora."

"Hello, princess." Cora responded still lying down on the bed, a tone of amusement still very present in her voice.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Oh, it's just that you have another- what happened to your hair?" Elsa's eyes widened and her hand instantly shot up to her disheveled blonde locks.

"I-um... I wanted it loose today." Cora snickered at that. Elsa's face flushed.

"Right..." Anna eyed her suspiciously. "Well anyway, there's someone very special waiting for you down stairs." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Anna!I told you already: I don't need a husband!" Anna pouted at that and Cora's grin just got wider.

"I know you don't _need _one but... I just don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life." She paused. "Yeah but I guess you're right, I should've listened to you I-I'll just send him away-" Elsa panicked.

"N-No, it's fine. I'll go see him." Anna's face instantly brightened up again but Cora's face fell slightly.

"Really? Oh wow, you won't regret this!" Anna then looked at Cora apologetically.

"Sorry, Cora. Is it okay if I borrow her today?"

"It's.. it's fine. Have fun with your suitors, _Elsie." _She shrugged it off with a smirk as Elsa rolled her eyes. Cora got up from the bed and left the room with the sisters but went towards the castle doors as the sisters went down to the ballroom. Elsa looked at her apologetically as well.

Cora's nonchalant smile faded into a scowl as soon as she turned around.

* * *

_She flew threw the air like a bird. Her auburn locks were woven into an intricate bun and her face was full of blue make up. The world spun until it stopped and then she grabbed onto another swinging bar. Swing, flip, swing, flip, soar. That was the routine._

_Suddenly there were no bars anymore but she was still soaring through the air. Then she landed with a roll, then she was running on the rooftops. There was also lightning in the distance and cold water was prickling her tan skin._

_Light, thunder, footsteps. _

_When she jumped a gap she grabbed on to the bar again. Beneath her wild cheers. Cheers then became screams. Distracted, her hand slipped and she began falling. The smoke suffocated her before she touched the ground. _

Cora gasped for air, coughing at the imaginary smoke. Tears burned her eyes. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _She repeated to herself. Except it wasn't a dream. It was reality. Maybe twisted and shattered in the fragments her subconscious put together for her own personal torture but it was still true and almost as equally frightening.

Cora jumped in her bed as thunder boomed outside her window.

* * *

Elsa wondered how Anna knew all these royal eligible bachelors.

First there was the stuttering mess from the Northern Isles, the very cheesy romantic one from Costa Luna, and last but not least, the extremely loud redhead twins from somewhere named DunBroch. Not even Anna had the energy for those last two. Elsa was officially losing it.

It's a good thing Cora served as a wonderful distraction.

Cora snickered smugly at the thought of someone finding out that The Snow Queen was snogging a _peasant girl _while a seemingly endless spree of royal suitors arrived and left the castle almost every week.

Elsa however was getting worried. She had no idea as to why she was feeling all these things for a girl. Wasn't she supposed to kiss men? She already tried to shove the feelings away but you can see how that had backfired. She couldn't help it, Cora was just too... everything! The way she held herself with alarming confidence was envious. She was a bit coarse but walked with surprising grace. Even though she never really cared much for her appearance she managed to look pretty... beautiful even. Her eyes were playful, mischievous but still hid something. Something Elsa found herself wanting to know. On one of their encounters, it struck her that she knew almost nothing about Cora. (Except maybe for the fact she had a thing for raspberries.)

"Where did you get that necklace?" Elsa asked, pointing the chain with a little red bird attached to it. They were both lying down on Elsa's bed side by side, their fingers intertwined.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're implying." Cora joked. She wanted to evade the question but when Elsa looked at her with expectant blue eyes, she caved.

"A... friend gave it to me." She paused and fiddled with it. "Well, I say friend but he was more like a brother."

"Oh, I see." Elsa rubbed her thumb gently on Cora's hand, liking the contact. "What's his name?" Cora cringed. This was getting way to personal. She's been trying to bury the memories and the pain resurfaced a bit too quickly for comfort. Then she remembered she was talking to _Elsa. _She could tell her this... she _should_ tell her this. The blonde had already practically told her life story to her, something that mustn't have been any easier for her. So Cora continued speaking.

"Qiang." She muttered in one heavy breath. Elsa's brows furrowed.

"What a strange name." Cora gave a nostalgic laugh.

"Yes, very strange." She sighed. "He was from from the far east."

"How did you meet him then?"

"I-" She started but the words got stuck to her throat. Elsa turned and lied on her side, facing the other girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"N-no it's... it's ok." Cora turned on her side to face Elsa as well. "I'm just... I haven't really talked to anyone about my past before. It's hard." The blonde gave her a sympathetic face and squeezed her hand.

"I used to work in a circus." Elsa's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"That's incredible." She had always wanted to see a circus as a child, but never had the opportunity. Cora smiled fondly at her... friend? She wasn't sure anymore.

"Yeah, it was." She sighed but continued. "Qiang was my act partner on the trapeze." Elsa never ceased to be impressed by the new things she discovered about Cora almost everyday. It made sense looking back now. No doubt the girl who fearlessly scaled Arendelle's castle walls used to be a professional acrobat.

"We were known as the Blue Jay and Cardinal. Quite the hit, if I do say so myself." Her tan fingers fiddled with her necklace again while Elsa smiled fondly.

"What... happened?" Cora made eye contact waiting for the queen to specify what she meant. "Why did you leave the circus?"

She tensed. She couldn't tell Elsa the truth. Because it hurt to much and because... she was ashamed.

"I- I guess I wanted to experience new things in life." Elsa nodded understandingly.

_Liar. _Cora tried to evade her thoughts by snuggling closer to Elsa, wrapping an arm around her waist and laying her head on her chest, avoiding eye contact. She felt the girl sigh contently into her hair.

_You can't evade the past forever. _She told herself. _Well, nothing can stop me from trying._

And with Elsa's chilly fingers softly running through her auburn hair, she almost believed herself.

Almost.


	8. Marshmallow and Wine

**A/N: **Oh my gosh finally. This chapter was sooo hard to write and too small for the long wait. This chapter is mainly fluff and romance. I think that's why it took so long. I really wanted to get it right.

So anyway, make sure to review! Feedback is always important :33

**Rating: **T+ for mature themes

Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

Captain Arnbjorn had been very busy ever since the queen had settled a trade agreement with Corona. The two kingdoms already had a very long lasting alliance so asking for an extra supply of iron and steel in exchange for the best wood up north was a fair and easy agreement.

So he had not rested a moment after Princess Rapunzel's departure back to her homeland and he was very pleased. Tired but pleased. (He's not as young as he once was.)

Only now, in midsummer, was he allowed enough space to breathe.

So, he went back to his usual routine of supervising the patrol of the castle. Keeping a close eye on the newly trained recruits.

He payed even more attention, however, to the thief girl the royal sisters had taken such a liking to.

True, she had saved the queen's life but Arnbjorn was never of the trusting kind and he'd be damned if he failed to keep his oath of protection to the monarchs of Arendelle again. He had been careless once before and was not looking forward to repeat his mistakes.

He even made sure to contact the spymaster to find out who it was that had ordered the Snow Queen's assassination, but as of now there were no leads.

So when the peasant girl started to spend occasional nights in one of the castle's spare rooms he made a habit to conveniently patrol the adjacent corridor. He would stay up all night if he had to but he would find out her true intentions.

The door creaked as a figure began tip-toeing her way out into the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cora froze midway out her door.

"I-uh... I was thirsty."

"No you weren't." The girl paused in brief confusion before turning around and retreating back into her room. _Hey, I can take a hint. _

_So going through the door is not an option. _Cora looked to the window and smirked at the irony. She locked the door behind her. _Just like old times. _

Elsa swirled her wine impatiently in her slightly sweaty hands. _Where is she? _Her question was answered when she heard a knocking sound on glass. She quickly put down her half empty glass to unlock the window.

"I see you've started the party without me." Cora said, eyeing the opened bottle of wine.

"Are you insane?" In truth the endeavor had been harder than she thought. It was still slightly wet from today's earlier summer rain.

_The things I do to get laid. _Cora quickly bit her tongue. She wasn't sure that was what Elsa had in mind. (She hoped it was though).

"I trust that was rhetorical."

"Still sharp as a needle, I see." Elsa responded smiling slyly. Cora sat down on the edge of the window, feet dangling a bit inside the room.

"Nothing less for my queen." She said, pressing her lips onto the blonde's knuckles. Elsa blushed in response and tentatively rested her elbows on the ledge on either side of Cora, her body in between her legs. Cora ducked her head a bit to meat Elsa's lips halfway. It was disappointingly short and chaste but it was still underlined with deep fondness. Elsa parted and took Cora's hand, pulling her into the room. Cora locked the window behind them and took a seat on the love-seat in the corner while Elsa poured her a glass of wine. Cora took the time to observe her. She was wearing a simple sleeve-less white nightgown that went down to her knees. It was unnecessarily intricate for sleepwear, the girl thought. She felt a bit ashamed looking at her own. They were simple cloth bloomers she had all but outgrown and a large sleeping blouse. One was too tight and the other too large. She felt out of place.

Cora started innocent, truly. Admiring Elsa's loose blonde hair cascading past her shoulders, her beautifully thin waist, the way her back curved when it reached her...

Elsa chose to turn around at that moment. Cora's eyes instantly shot up to look at the other girl's _very _amused face. The blonde gave her the cup now filled with wine.

"Thanks." She mumbled, scooting over to give space for the queen. Cora sipped at her wine and crinkled her nose at the bitter taste. Elsa looked amused again.

"I thought you were going to be used to the taste of alcohol by this rate." She sipped her wine as well. "I've lost count on how many stories you've told me involving your drunken mishaps."

"I'm used to _poor people _alcohol." She crinkled her nose at the glass again. "Not this posh stuff." Elsa just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I mean... I guess I've had worse." She sipped at it again, this time with no complaints. "But I guess I was already too drunk to even notice." They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, how did you end up in the Circus?" Cora winced internally. _Calm down, Cora. It's just Elsa. _

"I.. ran away from home." It wasn't actually a home. Just the place she used to sleep in.

"Oh... Why?"

A series of unwanted and very carefully buried memories flashed in front of her eyes. The beatings, the shouting, the pain... sometimes the emotional hurt even more than the physical. Cora shoved the tears down and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It's.. my parents... they weren't the most... caring, you could say. I was born by accident." It was an understatement at best.

Cora was born in a brothel from a raped prostitue and an easily angered pimp. Her mother had tried to raise her the first years of her life but almost never had the time or the emotional energy. Always half conscious on booze and barley alive because of her slowly crippling, agonizing depression, which only got worse as Cora grew.

She was the spitting image of her father.

Her mother tried, yes, but not nearly hard enough. However, looking back after all those years? Cora didn't blame her at all.

Her true resentment was all reserved for her father. If she could even call him that.

He beat her almost everyday since the ripe old age of 5. He made her work day and night, cleaning up filth and anything else that needed to be done around the brothel, never allowed to leave. The other whores did not mistreat her, though. On the contrary, they always secretly gave her food and water and entertained her in their free time with funny stories. One of them (Natasha, Cora remembered.) had even taught her how to read. But unfortunately, none of them had ever stood up against her father. She didn't blame them, either.

Her mother died when she was 8. Not that it made much of a difference. She was unceremoniously dumped into the canal nearby. Cora had followed the body flow all the way down to make sure she reached the sea (in secret, of course). The little girl sat down on the rocks watching what was left of her woman who birthed her sink into the sea. Her mother had always loved the sea. _From the coral of the sea_ was the meaning of _Coraline_ after all. She stayed there for a few hours watching the seagulls and trying to cry.

"My life was always so dark and grey... When I saw those glowing lights and colorful faces..." Cora smiled and closed her eyes, remembering the first time she saw people fly just like the birds. "It just called to me." She turned to look at Elsa, whose blue eyes were filled with an emotion neither of them could describe.

"That's beautiful."

"I make it sound a lot more poetic than it actually is, really." Cora shrugged it off nonchalantly. Elsa chortled softly but her look was apprehensive. She set her goblet down near her.

"My parents were... misguided but... at least I always knew they cared." She said. Cora just nodded and took a very big gulp of her wine, feeling the pleasant burn of the beverage.

"It's not that bad once you get over it." She shrugged and also set her now empty glass of wine on the table beside her. "If I was born into a happy family I would have grown up to be something much more boring. Like... a florist, or a baker or worst of all..." she made a dramatic pause and shuddered theatrically. "A housekeeper." Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes, making Cora smile, satisfied. "I wouldn't have become an awesome acrobat, I wouldn't have found a _real _family at the circus and..." She turned again to Elsa who was starting at her with admiration. "I wouldn't have met you." The blonde blushed a bit in surprise but a mischievous glint shined in her blue eyes.

"Now that would be..." She started. Cora leaned in before she could finish, smirking when she stopped talking, and stopped dangerously close to her lips, eyes half closed. "by far the worst thing that could possibly happen." She completed, just before closing the space between them.

Cora added _kissing Elsa _to her list of favorite things, right next to flying.

Their lips moved in unison as they felt their contrasting temperature against each other. Elsa felt her head spin, not sure if it was the overwhelming feeling of everything at the same time or the wine.

Cora's hands circled her waist, tugging her gently closer. Elsa responded by taking a fistful of her blouse and tugging her back, a lot more forcefully. She wondered when she got so bold. The blonde smirked against their connected lips when Cora's breath hitched.

_This girl will be the death of me._

The brunette broke the kiss and pressed softer ones down the other girl's neck. Slowly she opened her mouth against her and let her tongue softly trace her milky white skin, accompanying her lips. Elsa grabbed on tighter on her shirt and held back a soft moan. She wanted -_needed_- to be closer. So after a few moments of neck-torture Elsa climbed on top of Cora and pushed her against the small sofa, both hands on the head rest and her legs straddling Cora. They looked in each other's eyes for a split second before Cora's hands brushed Elsa's loose hair behind her ear and pulled her in again. Her hands traced her jawline, her neck, her exposed collarbone, dangerously close to her breasts, her ribs and all the way down to her exposed thighs. Elsa's own hands grabbed at the back of Cora's neck, gripping more tightly as she felt hands descending down her body. Cora hesitated for a moment before maneuvering her hands up the sides of Elsa's thighs, slipping underneath her night gown. She waited for a sign of protest but it, obviously didn't come. Now granted permission, her hands travelled up to her waist again this time, with no barrier of clothing.

Elsa was officially losing it. Her hips began moving on their own accord. Cora felt the familiar sensation of a slow burning below her stomach as Elsa moaned against her mouth.

_holy shit holy shit sholty hit oh my fucking gods. _Cora's hands stopped moving against Elsa's body for a moment. She was embarrassed about how flustered she was. Usually she was the one that made the other person get flushed in the face, not the other way around. But as always, Elsa had never been _other people. _

Any remaining coherent thoughts were evaporated when Elsa breathed into her mouth panting slightly. "Please don't stop touching me."

_Somebody send help. _

Cora responded by scrapping her nails -not too forcefully- down her back and all but attacked Elsa's mouth. The other girl's breath hitched when Cora bit down on her lower lip and tugged. It was starting to get out of hand. It started to snow in the room but they felt way too hot to even notice.

Elsa suddenly broke the kiss and got off of the other girl's lap.

"Wh-" Cora didn't have time to respond before Elsa grabbed her by the collar of her shirt again, pulling her up off the love-seat as well.

_Well, ok then. _

Elsa pushed the younger girl down on the bed and hovered above her, straddling her again. Cora lifted herself up a bit so she was in a sitting position, her hands traveled up Elsa's thighs again but this time, she decided to be a bit more forward, and rested her hands just above her bottom, nightgown riding up as they kissed even more aggressively. Cora's lips migrated from her lips to the other girl's neck again in sloppy open mouthed kisses. She sucked and nibbled and licked hungrily at her translucent skin, feeling her heart burst as Elsa bit her lip, withered and whimpered above her. Elsa's neck began to bruise. They were probably gonna regret leaving that mark in a place so visible but for now, they were content.

Well maybe not _completely_ content... Not _yet_, that is.

Cora began lifting Elsa's nightgown. The blonde only realized the implications of this act as it was lifted completely off above her head and discarded on the floor. Cora instantly noticed her hesitance.

"I'm sorry. Is this okay?" She asked. Elsa just nodded quickly before kissing her again but Cora pulled away.

"Elsa." Her voice was thick with poorly concealed lust but also with tremendous caring. She touched Elsa's -now- warm and flushed face with so much tenderness, the blonde melted under her touch even more than she had just a few moments ago. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I... don't want you to feel pressured."

Elsa just started into her eyes, letting the words sink in. She knew what she wanted.

"I want this." Their noses brushed slightly. "I want you."

It was snowing indoors in the middle of summer and frost covered the glass of the window. But they couldn't feel any warmer.

* * *

Elsa awoke sore, bruised and warm.

_Wait what? _

The source of the mysterious warmth was rested just above her bare chest, arm lazily draped around her waist and auburn hair all over the place. Elsa took the time to observe her.

Her facial expression was one of complete relaxation. It seemed she didn't have any of those recurrent nightmares she sometimes spoke of. Her lips were half parted and her fringes covered a bit of her closed eyes. Elsa admired how they fit so perfectly against each other and how their skin colors contrasted.

_I could stay here forever. _She thought. Suddenly her eyes widened and turned to look out of her window. _What time is it? _Elsa instantly relaxed as she saw that the sun was only beginning to rise over the horizon. She had some more time to kill. She fought the urge to blush remembering the night before.

Elsa didn't know it was possible to feel so exihlirated and so vulnerable at the same time. It was the most intense expirence she had ever felt, especially since she had been depraved from contact for so long. Being that close to someone had been almost unimaginable to her until now. It had been scary at first but amazing all the same.

Turning her head to rest on the pillows again, she felt Cora stir against her, groaning softly. Brown eyes opened groggily as she mumbled something unintelligible. She turned and caught Elsa's blue eyes starting down at her.

"Mornin' beautiful." She said, kissing her neck softly. Elsa slimed back at her.

"Good morning."

They stayed in silence while Elsa played with a strand of auburn hair and Cora's fingers traced idle patterns on her thigh. They snoozed off for a good half an hour but Elsa had to get up to get ready for the day. Cora whined in protest as she got up from the bed.

"It's too early, come back 'ere" she said, muffled by the pillows.

"I gladly would but the kingdom can't run itself, can it?" The tone was playful and Elsa didn't pay any mind to it, but the reminder of who exactly Elsa was made Cora have mixed feelings.

"And I can't cuddle with myself, either. And, by the way, I'm way cuter than the kingdom." Elsa rolled her eyes and made her way over to the bed again, this time with underclothes on. She pecked Cora's pouting mouth quickly.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Elsa made her way to the wardrobe, giggling as Cora huffed in mock indignation.

"But yes, you are cuter than the kingdom." Cora smiled, satisfied and changed her position on the bed. As she was about to drift into sleep, she felt cold hands shaking her awake.

"What the fuck, El-" The snow queen -now fully dressed- quickly put her hand over Cora's mouth and shushed her.

"You have to leave. Gerda's at the door." She whispered pointing to the window.

"Elsa, I'm fucking naked." The blonde huffed in frustration. Before she knew it, Cora was being pushed inside a freakishly big wardrobe.

"Good morning, Gerda." Elsa said politely with a fake calmness in her voice.

"Good morning your majesty." She responded. "I've come to bring you your fresh laundry." Gerda was already making her way to the closet when Elsa yelled.

"No!" Gerda looked startled. "I mean uh.. You can just leave it on the bed." The older woman looked at her questioning but her face softened into amusement as she saw the rather large love mark on the queen's neck.

"Alright then." She did as she was told and just as she was reaching the door she turned around again.

"Your highness, I don't mean to be a bother but I suggest you rethink your outfit for today." Elsa furrowed her brows in confusion. "Preferably to a high necked one."

Elsa's face paled in realization and her hand shot up to her neck. Gerda held back her laughter as she exited the room.

_I wonder who it could be._

* * *

"Elsa, I know you want to surprise me and all." Cora said, atop of a royal fjord horse. "But I didn't realize we would have to climb a mountain."

Elsa hopped down from her own horse and tied it's reins to a tree. Finally, she looked back at Cora and responded.

"Relax." She giggled at the irony of her words. It was usually Cora who told her to lighten up. "I know what I'm doing." Cora snorted and dismounted her horse as well and tied it next to Elsa's. The blonde laced her fingers in Cora's and led her down a small path through the trees. Cora admired how Elsa looked in her riding gear. _She needs to wear pants more often. _

After walking a bit Cora understood how they would scale a mountain without the proper gear.

"Magical ice stairs. How convenient." Elsa just smiled smugly and led her up into the mountain. As it began to get colder, Cora put on her winter coat. She furrowed her brows at Elsa who was still wearing normal clothes.

"You don't feel the cold?" Elsa shook her head.

"No, I do _feel_ the cold. It just doesn't bother me."

"That's interesting." Cora paused. "How does the cold feel to you, then?"

"I don't know how to describe it exactly…" Elsa opened her palm and made small snowflakes burst out of them. "It just feels like it's a part of me." Cora nodded as they continued climbing. The rest of the small journey was pretty much silent.

When they got to the top, Cora couldn't believe her eyes.

_It's a palace. Made of ice._

_"_Wow. Elsa it's… the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Cora turned her head to look at Elsa who looked bashful at the compliment.

"Thank you."

Cora approached the other set of ice steps and frowned seeing it was half broken.

"What happened?" The younger girl didn't miss the shudder.

"I… people came after me. Some of them thought killing me would bring back summer." Elsa approached the stairs as well. With some movements of her hands, the stairs were reconstructed.

Inside was almost just as spectacular as outside, Cora thought. Everything was impeccable, it was mind blowing.

"This is just... Wow."

They went up two other sets of stairs. The ice chandelier was still broken in pieces on the floor and the balcony was in ruins. There was a large clump of snow on the left side of the big room. Cora let out a shriek when it moved. Elsa also looked surprised but softened as she recognized the shape.

"Marshmallow?" She called quietly, lips curving into an elated smile. The giant snowman perked his head up.

"Elsa?" He spoke. She approached him tentatively. He crouched down so he could see Elsa better. The blonde awkwardly hugged her creation with slightly teary eyes.

"I thought you were gone." She said.

"I never leave you."

Cora stared in awe at the exchange. She snapped out of it as the snowman directed his attention to her.

"Who is this human? Come here for hurting Elsa?" He bared his icy fangs and Cora widened her eyes at Elsa. Who just laughed.

"No, that won't be necessary." She beckoned Cora over and took her hand. "She is... a friend."

"Marshmallow, this is Cora. Cora, this is Marshmallow."

"Uh... Nice to meet you?" Cora said. The snowman glared a bit and huffed. Elsa then noticed something on his head.

"Is that..?" Marshmallow widened his pseudo-eyes and quickly took the crown off and handed it to Elsa. But it looked like he was conflicted. Like he didn't want to part with it.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." A pause. "You can keep it if you want." His eyes lit up instantly. Elsa gave him back the crown and smiled as he eagerly put it back on.

"See? It suits you better than it does me." She patted his big arm. "You look beautiful." The snowman's face twisted into something that resembled a smile. Cora resisted the urge to giggle like a little girl at the sheer adorableness of the scene.

"Now, can you do me a favor?" He nodded eagerly. "Can you keep watch outside while I show Cora around?" Marshmallow nodded and obidently made his way to the door.

Cora stared at Elsa with adoration in her eyes. The blonde shifted uncomfortably. The blonde felt a warm hand lift her chin up, making her blue eyes lock with chocolate brown.

"Remember when I said this place was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen?" Elsa nodded.

"I lied." She pressed their lips softly together.

"You are."

Needless to say, they ended up staying in the castle a bit longer than they had originally planned. Because a huge ice castle all to themselves in a mountain away from everyone was just too good of an opportunity to pass by.


	9. Ballgowns and Bad Guys

**A/N:** oh my gosh, finally. Can I just say his much I freaking hate writer's block? Ugh.

Oh, one a quick sidenote I watched D.E.B.S this week and omfg Lucy Diamond **is **Cora. I died. The movie is _ridiculous_ but sooo hilarious. You should watch it for a few laughs.

Anyway, enjoy!

Xoxo

* * *

Kristoff smirked in his chair. They were all having some afternoon tea. Elsa was across from him, Anna was next to him and Cora was across from Anna. He turned to look at his girlfriend chatting happily with the auburn haired girl. Elsa sipped at her tea, smiling fondly. A bit too fondly, he noted.

"Anna, how many times have I told you? I really don't want to see any suitors." Kristoff fixed his gaze on Cora to gauge her reaction. Her face was relaxed but he could see muscles clenching in her jaw.

"I know! But this one is perfect! I promise he'll be the last one, honest." Anna pleaded, after gushing about the prince of Termina. Elsa rolled her eyes, annoyed. Kristoff didn't miss the split second look of apology she directed at Cora.

"Alright. Just this last one. Only because I love you." Anna giggled at Elsa's response.

"I love you too. That's why I put you up for these things." Anna said, brightly. Elsa rolled her eyes again and sipped her bitter tea. Cora munched down on raspberry treats and didn't swallow before speaking.

"He better not be an asshole, or I might have to scare him off like I did that one from Malfonia or something." Cora knew the country's name was Maldonia (she had even been there once). Elsa nudged her arm and reprimanded her playfully. Anna giggled.

"No, you won't need to do that this time. I hand picked him myself." she smiled proudly. "He's a real sweetheart."

Kristoff resisted the urge to shake some sense into his girlfriend. He wondered how he would break the news to her that her sister was already in love. He knew that love between two women was usually frowned upon in human society, but the trolls had taught him otherwise. Love comes in many different shapes and sizes. As long as the two people (or sometimes more than two people) were happy, nothing else mattered. He wished other people could see that too.

Kristoff observed Elsa get flustered while Cora's lips curved into a smug smirk. Her hands were moving a bit under the table. Subtly, but still moving. If he had not been watching their interaction through out the whole tea break, he wouldn't have noticed. Cora continued talking to Anna while Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

He blushed furiously as he understood what was happening.

"E-excuse me, for a moment." Elsa said, suddenly getting up from her seat and walking at an unusually fast pace to the door. Cora pressed her lips together to avoid laughing.

"Elsa? Where are you going?" Anna said, bracing herself to get up. Kristoff touched his hand firmly to her arm, telling her non-verbally to stay seated.

"I'll go get her, it's fine." Cora got up with suspicious eagerness and followed the queen out the room. Kristoff shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't get it." Anna mumbled. "Did I miss something?" Kristoff scoffed and kissed her cheek.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Cora was absolutely infuriating.

Because, really, who else could make the Snow Queen beg and whimper in a broom cupboard?

Okay, so the first time had been sweet, slow, and cautious. Cora was afraid of being too forceful and Elsa was afraid of getting to carried away and hurting Cora. In the end, her ice did get a bit out of control, but not in a dangerous way.

But now that they both had the freedom, Cora became a _monster._

There was something about making the ever composed Snow Queen of Arendelle plea, moan and loose herself that made Cora feel oddly satisfied.

And by satisfied I mean incredibly turned on.

It was frustrating to Elsa that she fell for her relentless teasing every damn time. It was a hopeless case, really. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice told her that if she really didn't like it, she would have done something about it by now.

She payed no mind to that little voice. Maybe because she was in deep denial or maybe because Cora's fingers were a bit distracting.

* * *

Cora had never really been to a royal party. Wild parties in the tents after the last performance of the week? Sure. But those were anything but royal.

Her auburn hair was woven into an intricate hair-do involving lots of braids. She wondered briefly who the hell had the time to come up with it. The dress she was wearing, she decided, was one of the most beautiful she had ever worn. And her face? Looking in the mirror she almost didn't recognize it.

The only times Cora had worn make up was in the circus. It wasn't made for her to look pretty, it was made for her to look like a blue jay. It wasn't exactly flattering.

But this was different. Her eyelashes looked impossibly longer and thicker and her eye lids were colored golden brown, highlighting the flecks of gold in her eyes she never really noticed she had. Her lips looked more red and her cheeks were slightly flushed, giving her face volume.

For a split second, Cora swore she saw her mother staring back at her but as soon as the feeling came, it was gone. It was just the usual reminder of the horrible man that had been responsible for her birth. She remembered then why she resented mirrors.

She stood there for a few moments and thanked the handmaidens who had helped her get ready. They accept the gratitude with pride and made their way out the door. Cora just stood there, staring at the girl in the mirror. Shaking her head she followed them out the door and started making her way to the ballroom.

It was strange, she thought, being in the company of so much important people. They seemed oblivious that she was not one of them. Cora didn't blame them, she did look the part and was making a considerable effort in playing it as well. Anna greeted her cheerfully, arms locked with Kristoff, who looked incredibly uncomfortable. The redhead quickly dragged Cora to go talk to the other guests. They made a lot of small talk as Cora sipped some wine from a goblet. It wasn't hard for her. She had always been graced with a smart mind and a quick tongue. _And natural dazzling charm_ she might add.

The guests were generally very nice. There was one couple that was trying desperately to make their fiery 9 year old act polite.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She had said after bumping into Cora. The older girl was taken aback for a bit but half smiled at the girl. She was about to respond when she was cut off by a strangely beautiful voice.

"Melody! Mind your manners." Cora looked up to see a frustrated looking woman with the brightest red hair she had ever seen. The little girl, Melody, rolled her eyes but didn't talk back to her mother.

"Forgive me, my daughter tends to be quite the handful when she's cross." Cora just giggled and reassured the woman it was okay, almost forgetting to put a hand over her mouth to be polite. (She had practiced. Elsa teased her to no end.)

"It's no problem, my lady. I'm used to fiery little girls. I have a little sister just about her age." Melody's blue eyes were calmer now but still frustrated. A plan clicked in Cora's mind. She bended over a bit so she was at height with the little girl.

"Say, she's here somewhere. Want to go find her? I'm pretty sure this party is boring you to death. Don't worry, I hated them too. Everyone was so boring and there were almost no kids my age." Cora's smile became wider as Melody's scowl turned upside down

Like planned, Melody and Fiona hit it off right away. The mother thanked Cora profusely and introduced herself and her husband. They talked for a few minutes -thankfully not enough for them to ask Cora where she was from- until the trumpets sounded and a tall man announced the arrival of hostess.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." Cora's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her, heart swelling with affection and pride.

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle." Somewhere in the crowd a high pitched squeal of surprise echoed, followed by _Omigosh, excuse me, excuse me. Sorry! Was that your foot? I'm sorry, excuse me_. Elsa just continued smiling and ignored her sister's antics. Cora noticed, however, the slight twitch in her lips and the crinkle in her eyes. She was holding back laughter. The crowd bowed in respect to the two of them. As they descended the steps to mingle, Elsa caught eye of Cora and almost doubled over in surprise.

_Wow._ Was the most coherent thought she could muster.

Elsa felt a warm blush cross her cheeks as Cora smirked teasingly at her. They made their way to each other. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Cora curtsied.

"Good evening, your Grace." Elsa smirked, catching Cora's tone.

"Good evening, Princess Coraline. I hope the festivities are to your enjoyment."

"Oh yes, very much so. I especially adore those wonderful raspberry treats. Arendelle specialty, am I correct?"

"Yes. I told them to double the usual amount. I know they are your favorite." Elsa smiled softly but a sly grin passed Cora's face.

"I believe you are mistaken." She leaned in closer so her breath was barley touching Elsa's ear. "My favorite treat is you." Cora expected the queen to be flustered and red in the face. Little did she know, Elsa had been plotting revenge.

"Shame you can't get a taste for at least another 4 hours. I guess you'll just have to make due with the raspberry." Elsa smirked and raised an eyebrow as Cora stood there, mouth hanging open.

"For now." The queen turned around nonchalantly swaying her hips a considerable amount more than usual. Not that Cora noticed. Or stared. No. Not at all. She didn't blush either. Nope. Cora was way too proud to admit that. Instead she made her way to the wine because she was definitely going to need it tonight.

Elsa admired her from afar. It was incredible how easily Cora fit in. Maybe she hadn't had lessons of etiquette but the way she held herself with natural grace and confidence was much like royalty. Anyone would have mistaken her for a true princess. An inappropriately outspoken one, but a princess nonetheless.

Elsa realized they were almost complete opposites. While the blonde was reserved, Cora was loud. When Elsa was yielding, Cora was stubborn. When Elsa was hardworking, Cora was lazy. When Elsa was careful, Cora was careless. When Elsa was cold, Cora was hot.

And somehow they fit together. Because they saw in each other what they didn't see in themselves.

Elsa held so much sheer attraction to Cora she was starting to get scared. She tried to make logic of it in her mind. Maybe it was Cora's way of being absolutely free in the world. Doing what she wanted, when she wanted. More often than not, Cora would take her by surprise. Whether is was showing up through her window and stealing her books or just randomly saying Elsa was beautiful.

The wild brunette was fiery, outspoken, spontaneous, and had a golden heart, although she didn't always show that last one. She completely lit up the room whenever she walked in, much like Anna, but in a different way.

Elsa had no idea what romantic love was. Sure she had read it in stories but those were, well... romanticized. If she could somehow describe what she was felt around Cora, she wouldn't be able to put things in a clear, linear way. That made her go crazy. She thought of her when they were together and when they weren't. Her heart tugged in painful ways and her stomach was now accustomed to doing flips. When she was with Cora she felt like she was at her strongest and yet at her most vulnerable. It was intense and very scary. But thinking about it, she would never trade her for an emotionally stable, perfect, gorgeous, boring, and predictable prince.

So for once in her life, Elsa let herself be self-indulgent on this passionate fleeting romance as Cora dragged her up the stairs into the bedroom after the party, staggering slightly with the effects of alcohol. She wasn't sure if it would ever last, but she was sure that while it did, there would not be one single moment she would regret.

* * *

As summer began fading away into autumn leaves, the prince of Termina Anna had talked about finally arrived in the docks of Arendelle. Cora was walking with Fiona when she saw the big ship approaching.

"Looks like the queen is seeing another suitor!" One person said near them.

"I wonder where he's from!" Cora rolled her eyes and pulled Fiona in the opposite direction.

"Hey! We still haven't got the tomatoes!" The little girl protested. Cora paused, remembering.

"Oh yeah." Her frown deepened as she saw the elaborately decorated ship. The flag was mostly green with a weird divided triangle in the center.

"Sorry. It must have slipped my mind."

"Seems like everything is slipping from your mind lately." Fiona rolled her eyes. Cora scoffed, disbelieving.

"You really need to check on that attitude of yours." Fiona chortled and took Cora's hand, leading her to the vegetable stall in the market.

"No, I need to check tomatoes off that grocery list. Come on!"

* * *

"I don't know what you're fretting about." Cora said, as Elsa fixed her flawless hair once again looking in the mirror. Tan hands wrapped themselves around Elsa's stomach.

"You look beautiful already" Elsa flushed slightly and turned in Cora's arms so she was facing her.

"Thank you." Cora shivered slightly as a pale hand touched her face while the other rested on her shoulder. Elsa leaned into her and pressed their lips together softly. She opened her mouth as the kiss got deeper. Cora's hands moved from the queens waist down to her rear. Elsa gasped as she felt her hands squeeze.

"Cora!" She cried, slapping her shoulder that was shaking with laughter.

* * *

She awaited the arrival of her new suitor in the grand hall. The trumpets sounded as the door opened. He was accompanied by a few royal guardsmen, two of them holding the country banner. The prince wore a long sleeved royal green shirt lined with white, fine beige pants, knee-high leather boots, and fingerless gauntlets, also leather but lined with gold. His equally green cape was attached to his shoulders with intricate gold shoulder armor. Although that was just for show. Gold didn't really offer much protection. A beautiful long sword with a copper and jeweled hilt hung from his belt. Even though he wore the part well, Elsa could tell he felt uncomfortable. Especially with the trumpets centering all attention on him.

He was handsome. His face was angular, young and fair. Sandy blonde locks were shaggy and overgrown, although his face was smoothly shaven. The prince looked younger than Elsa and still held the slight remains of adolescence. Even so, he had a muscular build, but not exaggeratedly so. His brows were also angular and his eyes were piercing blue, a shade darker than Elsa's. It reminded her of those of a wolf.

"May I present, Prince Lincon of Termina." The trumpets came to a stop as Lincon approached and bowed to the queen. Elsa was surprised -and relieved- he didn't kiss her hand.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." She curtsied. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." His voice was deep and soft and held no hint of malice.

_Maybe he won't be as bad as the others._

* * *

Elsa wondered what would have happened if she hadn't gone to the study for a late night read. If she had just stayed sleeping in the coziness of her bed.

Well for one she would have probably died. Quite literally.

She was thankful for Cora for that and for many other reasons.

At the moment she was thankful for sunrise because of the light that slightly bathed the room from in between the curtains. The light made it possible to properly see the naked form of the girl in front of her.

Cora's eyes were shut and her chest rose and fell easily. A thin blanket was messily draped over her waist, leaving her top part exposed to the chill air of the room. Elsa couldn't help but admire the girls prominent curves, especially in the position she was in. Lying on her side, facing Elsa, with no clothes, her form was truly beautiful. The blonde reached out to touch her lover but her hand retreated midway in fear of waking her. Cora's throat made a sleepy chuckle sound as she opened her eyes slightly.

"You can touch me if you want." She replied, still a bit hoarse, before closing her eyes again and letting out a deep sigh.

Elsa timidly rested a pale hand on tan skin. She then began tracing patterns very gently all the way up to her shoulders and back to her thighs. The simple act of touching reassuring just how intimate the two had become. Elsa found herself shuddering at the thought of loosing this small yet significant luxury. Cora shifted closer and curled up against her.

Elsa wondered what would have happened if she hadn't met this amazing girl next to her. She was just glad that she did.

* * *

"So, how is Termina?" Elsa asked after a moment too long of an awkward silence.

"Oh.. it's uh... it's very beautiful." Prince Lincon responded. "It's a big archipelago of islands so I guess it's hard to manage sometimes. There are wide fields and dense forests and even a sleeping volcano."

"It really does seem beautiful." Elsa sipped her tea, sincerely interested in the young man's words.

"Yeah... and there are many old ruins and stories scattered around." He grinned enthusiastically. Elsa chuckled softly.

"Sounds like a place for adventure. No wonder my sister took a liking to you." The prince blushed slightly as he laughed a bit nervously.

"Yes she was certainly..." He paused with a slight glint of fondness. "vivacious."

"That's Anna, alright." They delved back into a brief silence, although not the least bit awkward like before.

"Do you have any siblings?" Elsa asked, curiously. Lincon nodded as he swallowed the tea, barley concealing his distaste for the beverage.

"Yes, I have an older sister, Griselda." Lincon sliced a small piece of bread and popped it into his mouth. "She was actually the one who made me- I-I mean uh, convinced me to come." Elsa giggled slightly at his awkward demeanor. It seemed like he sometimes forgot he was a prince. She found it slightly endearing.

"I guess it's because she wants me cooped up in the castle where she can keep her eyes on me... " His usually youthful face aged considerably as he remembered something. His azure eyes darkend into something... Feral. Elsa noticed. "But I tend to sulk when I'm in the castle. I need something to occupy my time with..." There was something he wasn't telling Elsa, but she was never the one to pry.

"I see..." She calculated her words before responding. "Well... shouldn't have you been crowned King already? You are of age, are you not?" His face looked a bit less miserable when he looked up again. Elsa was relieved.

"Well technically yes but I decided to pass down the title to my sister. She was always better at royal stuff than I ever could be..." He shrugged. Elsa was very surprised at the answer. Somewhere down to the south Hans was banging his head against a wall.

"Besides, how much fun is there in sitting on a stone chair and doing paperwork all day?" They both shared a laugh.

"Not much, I assure you."

_Yeah _Elsa thought as she listened to the Prince retell his adventures in Termina while atop his faithful mare, Epona. _He really isn't that bad after all._

* * *

A painful blow to the knees was certainly the last thing Cora was expecting upon opening the door to her cottage. She let out a yelp as she made contact with the floor. Before she could process what was happening she felt a gruff hand make contact with the back of her shirt. Acting on pure instincts, she turned around and punched the intruder square in the jaw. As he stumbled, Cora quickly noticed he was not alone. Before there was time to react a sharp pain shot from where her head had been hit. Her vision fogged but she remained awake. Big hands quickly immobilized her wrists behind her back.

"Finally, you came back home." An eerily familiar deep voice said from somewhere from behind her. "The queen truly is _insatiable_ isn't she?" Cora's breath hitched in her throat.

_They found me. _

"W-what do you want?" She cut straight to the chase. It was no use pretending she didn't know exactly what they meant. It was too late. They already knew.

"Ah, little Coraline." He taunted, stepping closer. "Always asking all the right questions." His gloved hands tried to lift her chin but she pushed him away, struggling against the other man who was holding her in place from behind.

"I have a very special offer for you, dear. I was planning on killing you but upon seeing how well you have... _adapted _here in Arendelle I came up with a better plan." He paced around in the room. Boots padding on creaky wood. "I offer you redemption. I welcome you back and pardon you for your previous actions if you do me some little favors. Unlimited access to the royal palace? This is just too good to be true." Tears were threatening to spill but she held them in as much as she could.

"And if I refuse?" He chuckled wickedly at her response.

"Then I'm afraid little Fiona will never see the light of day again." For the first time during the exchange, Cora looked up at him, tears hopelessly uncontained spilling down her cheeks.

"What do I have to do?"


	10. Blood Water

**A/N: **Hey there guys, it's been a while! I'm sorry this took a hella of a lot more time than it was supposed to but you know how it is. I've got a life that doesn't revolve around fictional lesbians. I'm just kidding, no I don't LOL. I've been having lots of ideas for other fics and all. I have like three unpublished drafts. I wish I had more time /creys/ *Ahem* anyway, I'm sorry to say but this story is reaching it's end. There will probably be one more chapter and then an epilogue and if you guys are interested maybe a prequel on Cora's backstory :3

Oh, and a supper mega awesome shout out to piece-of-lime. tumblr. com for doing fanart of this fic! :* give this awesome person love and cookies on tumblr

Here's chapter 10! Enjoy xoxo

* * *

Even though she had come on the royal palace horse that was more or less hers now, Cora was breathless by the time she reached Frida and Fiona's home. Her head was still throbbing from the hit she had received and her heart was beating painfully hard in her chest. She sighed out in relief when she got there. The bakery was intact.

Dismounting the horse, she tied him to a nearby post and fed him an apple. Slowly, she approached the door. Yes, it might be weird and a bit rude to show up at someone's door step this late but it was for their own good. It was best she keep an eye on them. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. It took a few moments but the door opened to reveal Frida in night clothes and a small candle in hand.

"Cora? My dear, what are you doing here this late? It's much to chilly for a southerner. Come in!" She gently pushed Cora inside and locked the door behind them.

"Oh, I just.. I was feeling lonely, I guess... I'm sorry to wake you, I should have come earlier. You know me, I tend to act on whim." Cora lied perfectly.

"Oh nonsense, dear. You know you are always welcome here. I wasn't even sleepin'" Frida replied easily. She wasn't sure if Cora was telling the actual truth but she didn't seem seriously troubled, so she shrugged it off.

"You know where the things are. Go get yourself a blanket upstairs and get some rest. You're gonna need it when Fiona wakes t'morrow to find you here." She chuckled as she brushed Cora's overgrown bangs behind her ear. Frida made a note to herself to cut them in the morning. The girl responded with a smile went up the stairs but before going to her own room she gently opened the door to Fiona's. Cora smiled as she felt tears coming back to her eyes. _She's going to be okay. _Even though extremely relived, Cora felt a crashing wave of despair hit her. The only possible way this mess could have a good outcome is if she did what she was told and then disappeared from Arendelle.

But how could she bring herself to do that?

For the first time in almost three years, she was finally starting to be happy again. _Actually _happy. Finally getting over what had happened.

_It isn't fair. _She thought, crying into her pillows. No matter how hard she tried to find something worth living for, life always wrenched it away from her grasp before she had enough time to taste it. She bit her lip hard holding back a gut-wrenching sob as she felt the familiar pain of her heart breaking all over again. The last thing she registered before drifting away to sleep was the metallic taste of her own blood.

* * *

_Blood._

_It was everywhere. Cora felt herself scream at the sight. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the body that lay in the middle of the room. His pitch black hair fell over his face and across his almond shaped eyes, which were still open. Soon, her grief turned into sheer rage as she saw the three figures responsible for the horrible scene in front of her._

_It happened way too fast and way too slow at the same time. _

_She ran to the first one with her knife. It ran once through his stomach, then across his neck. The second came up from behind her but she was much quicker. Cora dodged the oncoming dagger with a spin. Using her momentum, she stuck her own weapon into his chest. She tried to take it out of the man's body but it wouldn't budge. Noticing the third figure approach her fast, she jumped and rolled out of his way. Losing his balance for a moment, she took an opportunity to kick his knife out of his hands. It flew across the room as she tackled him to the ground. She punched him. Hard. She punched him until he bled. Until his teeth were knocked out of his mouth. She punched him until he stopped moving._

_She stopped._

_What... have I done?_

_She looked around at the blood in the room. The men's blood, Qiang's blood. The blood on her hands. _

_No. No. No._

_Going to the center of the room where he laid. She turned him around so he was facing her. His eyes were open but he gazed right through her.__She buried her head on his chest._

_His blue necklace dangled uselessly on his neck.__  
_

_"I'm so sorry." _

* * *

Elsa soon found she was beginning to enjoy Prince Lincon's company. When they met she had been very much prepared to dismiss him just as quickly as she had all the others but there was something different in him. At first she was reluctant and defensive, just waiting for a reason to reject him. But after spending a lot of time in each other's company, Elsa realized he was completely genuine, if not a bit lost. When she let herself open up, even if just barely, things took off from there.

Turns out, they had many thing in common. Both were shy to a fault, although Elsa hid it better. Lincon wasn't fond at talking at all, something Elsa respected.

_"Some people just fill the world up with nonsense and pitiful gossip." _He had told her. _"I think sometimes it's better not to say anything at all." _

They also shared a strong bond with their respective sisters. Elsa could see in the way that he talked about Griselda that they went through their share of hardships together. In his eyes he held a kind of... baggage. A deep sadness, turmoil and most of all... Regret. Elsa felt a strange urge to comfort him, to fix whatever it was that was making him upset. It was second nature for her. Putting others needs before hers and trying to fix everything, even some things that weren't even broken to begin with.

Lincon also noticed things in Elsa. He was very intimidated by her at the start, after all, people from all parts refer to her as The Snow Queen. But as time went on, and the ice started slowly chipping away, he found Elsa was a gentle and very kind soul, with an uncanny love for chocolate and all things intellectual. A small glimpse of the girl -_No. Woman- _behind the crown. Soon enough, their awkward attempts at conversation turned into peaceful afternoon strolls and then into playful chess games. When the date of Lincon's departure came they were both slightly disappointed but promised they would write. Before he boarded his carriage he surprised the queen by taking her into a spontaneous hug. He learned something else about Elsa that day.

She gave the warmest hugs ever.

As Elsa watched the carriage go through the gates down the road to the docks, her heart began to feel heavy in her chest. The time she had spent with the prince had been lovely. He was sincere, easygoing and smart. No doubt an amazing king. If Elsa were to choose a husband, it would be him.

But...

Elsa's thoughts couldn't help but drift to Cora. She had been avoiding thinking about what their outcome would be. What _were _they after all? Friends? Lovers? Both? Was that even possible? She planned to talk to her about it, really she did, but every time Elsa saw her, her plans went awry.

The queen thought back to past. Fear and anxiety were so strong it made her blind. She ran away, she thought avoiding everything would solve her problems but it didn't. When Anna told her how she froze over her own kingdom, _her own people_. She stopped thinking, the only thing she could listen to was her own heartbeat and the raging storm that was begging to explode inside of her. She couldn't even listen to her sister, desperately calling out to her trying to reconcile, to _help her _but her desperation was so strong she couldn't take it.

Ironically, she had the same biological responses when she was with Cora. Her mind went illogical and her heart went aflame... but maybe that's why it was so therapeutic. Cora helped her realize that emotions didn't have to be bad. They didn't have to be shoved down all the time. Of course Cora wasn't the _only _factor. Elsa started learning this at the North Mountain but then she had been alone. It was easier to not be afraid when she was alone. With Cora, she was slowly overcoming her fear of human contact and letting herself really _feel_.

And it was kind of addicting.

So she tried to avoid thinking too much about it because sometimes her over thinking led to messing things up.

And this was something she really wanted to get right.

* * *

A familiar knock sounded against Anna's door. She sat up from her bed and hollered for the guest to come in. Elsa opened the door softly and let herself in.

"Hey! I thought you were busy today."

"I am, actually but... I just wanted to talk to you about something..." Anna patted the spot on the bed by her side. Elsa sat down promptly.

"Well first of all I want you to know that I considering betrothal to Prince Lincon." Anna beamed and giggled loudly at Elsa's words.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so happy for you!" She tackled her sister in crushing hug. "I knew you would come around." Anna pulled away after a few seconds when she realized her sister wasn't happy about what she had just said.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Anna asked with concern. Elsa took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm just... I don't think..." The queen rarely struggled with her words. _Something is __definitely wrong. _Anna thought. As Elsa tried to form a coherent sentences, something in Anna's head began clicking together. As if a missing puzzle piece was finding it's way into her brain.

"Lincon... he's great. Brave, fun, mature... he would make the perfect king but everytime I think of marrige I-I don't think I can go through with it..." Anna listened to her sister's words with furrowed brows. The things she was thinking couldn't be true..._No. Elsa would have told me... I think._

"Why not?" Anna asked. Elsa took in a shallow breath.

"I- Because... I'm-I think-"

"Because you're in love with someone else... Aren't you?" Anna completed. Elsa contemplated the idea for weeks now but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. The consequences of admitting that to herself would be too great and too heartbreaking.

"I don't know." She decided. Her body shrunk a bit as she said the words. Anna hugged her sister again, this time more tenderly.

"Oh, Elsa why didn't you just tell me? I would have stopped bugging you with all those suitors. Gosh... I'm so sorry! I was so anxious for you to find love I didn't even notice you had already found it!" Elsa quickly shook her head as she faced her sister.

"No, don't blame yourself. I should have told you about it before."

"Well... why didn't you?" Anna's words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. "I thought we were close again." She widened her eyes and cupped her mouth as Elsa's own contorted into hurt and guilt. Anna kicked herself in her mind. "No- I mean... I didn't mean it like that it's just that... I don't see the big deal! Even if he's like... a peasant or something, it's okay! I mean Kristoff is and no one bugs us because of it-"

"Anna." Elsa gently interrupted. She still looked serious but a glint of fondness adorned her eyes. "It's more complicated than that."

"What? How is it complicated. Love isn't complicated. I mean- well, it is but that's not the point. What's so bad about this guy? Is he old?"

"W-what?"

"Old. Like... grandpa old. Don't get me wrong, I don't judge but come on! You can do better than an old dude. Oh gods... don't tell me it's the ol' prude from the elder council."

"An- heavens no!"

"Oh thank gods." She paused for a moment, raking her mind for eligible people she had overlooked. Elsa was about to say something but was quickly cut off again. "Oh. My. Gods. _Is it that Prince from the Southern Isles who came uninvited to that ball? _That would be nasty. I-I mean... not a problem as long as it's... _real_ love and if he isn't like H-"

"No, Anna-"

"Ugh why don't you just spit it out?"

"Anna, I'm try-"

"I mean, seriously, what's so bad about him that you can't tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I-"

"Is he like a criminal or something?" Elsa blushed heavily at that last comment. Anna was stunned for a moment.

"Uh... more or less." Elsa replied slowly. Anna blinked one and then twice before she responded

"_Oh my..._That's so..._" _Elsa's heart beat faster in anticipation. "_Scandalous." _

_"Anna!" _

"I can see now why you were so reluctant."

"Anna."

"Does he steal you away from the castle in the darkness of the night?"

"Anna."

"Wow Elsa that is so roman-"

"_For heavenssakes, Anna, it's Cora!" _Elsa suddenly lost her composure and was now a blushing disheveled mess. Anna stayed still, mouth still open. A few seconds of absolute silence passed between them. Elsa was already beginning to think of a quick escape route in case things went wrong. She couldn't help it, old habits die hard. Anna's brain stopped dead in it's tracks and expanded in an alarming speed. Her only reaction was:

"Wait what?" Elsa didn't know what else to say. They both started at each other for a few moments, Anna processing what had just happened and Elsa going half insane with the suspense.

"You mean... _Cora, _Cora?" Elsa nodded slowly. "Oh... _Oh... _I- Wow it _is_... more complicated than I thought..." Things began making sense in Anna's head.

"Wait... so you're okay with this?" Elsa asked, hesitantly, when she saw her sister frown in thought. Anna turned to look at her, incredulous.

"You're happy with her, aren't you?" Elsa gave a bittersweet smile and nodded. Anna tackled her into yet another hug. "Then that's all that matters." The queen felt her eyes start brimming with moisture. She couldn't believe it ever crossed her mind that Anna would be anything less than accepting

"Thank you, Anna. You don't know how much this means to me." Anna chuckled as she let go of Elsa's embrace.

"Oh please, stop being silly, you're my sister. I'll love you no matter what." Anna smile but soon her expression turned into a glare. "If she breaks your heart though, I'll have her personally kicked out of Arendelle." Elsa laughed but her eyes held heavy guilt.

"That's... why I came to you in the first place." Anna frowned, ready to go find Cora and... do something. She wasn't sure what. Probably involved intimidation and a significant amount of shouting.

"You won't need to kick her out because..." Elsa sighed deeply "I think I broke her heart first."

* * *

"What?" Cora asked, eyes molding into a sharp glare.

"Cora, what did you expect?" Elsa replied, distraught.

"What do you mean _what do I expect?"_Cora snapped. "You seriously expect me to watch you marry another guy like it's nothing?" Elsa massaged her temple as she got up from her vanity seat and turned to look at Cora on the bed.

"Cora, please calm down. Let me explain." Cora's posture deflated a bit but she remained frowning, not meeting Elsa's eyes. "The Kingdom of Termina has a famed military service. Something Arendelle doesn't have in case of a conflict and it's also a massive trading post for seafood for both importation and exportation. It would bring equal benefit for both kingdoms." Cora was now looking at her own feet, her knuckles white clutching on to the bed sheets.

"So you're going to be betrothed into a loveless marriage for seafood privileges?" Elsa rolled her eyes, despite herself. The room's temperature was gradually dropping.

"That's not fair." The queen retorted. "You know I have obligations to my people."

"What about obligations to yourself?" Elsa scoffed at Cora's response.

"Obligations to myself_? _More like obligations to _you." _She hissed back. "You are not the center of the world." Frost crackled underneath her skin, trying desperately to come out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're being selfish."

"Well maybe I am!" Cora fumed in utter frustration, standing up from the bed. Elsa was getting angrier as well. Her hands closed into tight fists as a small blizzard began to form in the room.

"Well you can't be!" She cried. "Do you know what I would give for this to be simple? For this to be _normal? _But it's not and we-_ I _cannot afford to be selfish. There are bigger things at stake here don't you see? If people found out they would disapprove, alliances would be broken, the kingdom would be shunned." Cora paced around in the room trying to vent out her exasperation. She turned to Elsa with a response.

"You're the Snow Queen, for heaven's sake, you can do whatever you want!"

"By striking fear in my subjects? That is not the ruler I want to be."

"Fine, but you don't have to marry. You can stay single."

"No I can't." Elsa explained. "I need heirs."

"Well, what about Anna?"

"Cora, if Anna and Kristoff's children were to take the throne, they would be called bastards. They would be accepted easily by the people but ridiculed by other Kingdoms. I can't put a responsibility like that on Anna's shoulders." Cora's eyes began to fill with tears of anger at the unfairness of the world. Finally, she looked up at Elsa again in defeat.

"I'm sorry..." Cora choked out in complete loss. A lump formed in Elsa's throat. She wasn't expecting that

"For what?" Elsa may not have been an expert at human body language but she was observant to a fault. One of the things she most certainly didn't notice Cora do before was this. She looked completely crushed. Her posture, usually so self-assured was deflated and subdued, a hand clutching her necklace like a lifeline, and her lips pursed into a thin line. In was incredibly unsettling. There was something Cora was hiding from her.

Cora tried to form words but nothing would come out. There were too many things she wanted to say at once.

_I'm sorry I can't tell you. _

_I'm sorry I'm a selfish coward._

_I'm sorry because I know you deserve better._

_I'm sorry it had to be me._

_And..._

"Cora..." Elsa's face softened as she took a tentative step forward. The other girl looked up at her. The blizzard had changed into soft falling snow but hard ice began seeping through Elsa's toes and creeping it's way up the walls and to the ceiling. The queen noticed this and started backing away from Cora, hiding her hands. Her breathing increased and she was overcome by sudden emotion. Why was this happening? She didn't even know what she was feeling. If she didn't know what it was, how could she stop it? Her surroundings began to fade. _Make it stop!_

And it did. It stopped as soon she felt a familiar set of lips upon hers, while a hands pulled her closer by her neck. Slowly, she closed her eyes. Her trembling hands moved to wrap themselves around Cora's waist, pulling her impossibly close until she felt every inch of her body. She never wanted to leave. But just as the kiss got intenser, Cora pulled away forcefully, almost tripping over her own feet, breathing hard.

"I-I have to go." Cora raced to the door, hastily grabbing her leather bag on the way. The sound of metal clinking against metal resonated from it but Elsa didn't notice. The queen was too busy feeling tears slide down her face before she even knew she was crying. _What is even happening? _She sprinted to the door, calling out Cora's name, but stopped as her feet came in contact with something wet. Elsa looked down at the puddle in confusion. She spun her head and her eyes widened at the sight of the rest of the room.

The ice was melting.

* * *

Cora tried to wash away her guilt by saying to herself she didn't have a choice. Taking a look at her face as she left the palace in tears, you could tell it wasn't working.

Secretly she hoped Elsa would suspect it. That she would stutter about something and blow her cover. That Elsa would call out her crap and help her confront them and everything would be happy again. However that was unlikely. Because one: she was pretty sure Elsa wouldn't be very anxious to anger an infamous organization of thugs and cutthroats, and second: Cora was a _terribly _good liar. For once she wasn't glad about that.

Looking inside her bag on her way home only made the guilt deepen. It was chalk-full of jewlery. All she could do now was wait for _them_ to come back and claim their treasure.

She wished her life could be more simple.

_Why couldn't I just have been born into a normal family? A family here in Arendelle. _She laid down on her bed an allowed her mind to wander. _I could be Fiona's actually sister. I could have gotten a job at the royal palace. _She smiled wider at that particular thought. Her thoughts went to Elsa. Her smile fell again.

_Oh Elsa. If only you knew how rotten I really am._

* * *

_It was raining. Cora ran through the rooftops jumping and sliding, never missing a beat. As a gap approached she jumped, soaring through the air for a few seconds before landing with a roll. She looked at the city. It was a bit hard to see because of the water falling from the sky but she recognized the place. She jumped down to a window ledge, then another, then two more._

_Third floor, second window from the right. __She opened it._

_Inside was pleasantly warm from the hearth. She couldn't see the room very well but she noticed a form lying on the bed. Silently, she unsheathed her dagger with trembling hands. Cora didn't want to do this. It was the first time she had been assigned to something so serious. Usually it was just thievery but... They had confided her to an assassination job. Don't get this wrong, Cora had no fixed moral compass and usually didn't care about the well being of others (at least not at that time) but... The thought of making a heart stop beating was... unsettling. She shook her thoughts away. It's not like she had a choice. Cora been hired by a growing company to take out the only heir of a rival business. It's current boss was soon becoming older and more cynical. They predicted his last straw would be the death of his only grandson. She couldn't screw this up. Cora tread carefully in order not to step on any toys._

_Toys._

_The girl stifled a horrified gasp as she recognized the object on the ground to be a miniature wooden horse. Stepping closer to the bed she saw a little boy sleeping peacefully. Her heart almost lept out of her chest. Cora looked at the dagger in her hand. She lifted it up over his body and..._

_She couldn't do it._

_Cora sheathed her dagger, opened the window and jumped out into the cold rain. _

* * *

"Wake up."

"Wh-" Cold water soaked through her bones. She coughed and snorted as some of it got into her nose.

"Where's the stuff?" A gruff voice. The girl, now drenched along with her small bed, took a few seconds to realize what was happening.

"It's in the bag." She spoke curtly. The big hooded man picked the bag up and looked inside of it. He glanced at Cora, then slung it over his shoulder and began making his way to the door. Cora didn't even protest about the man taking her bag. It was best to cooperate for now. Just as he made his way out of the door of her bedroom, another man came in. He instantly sent a chill down the girl's spine.

"Well done. I knew you could do it." His condescending tone forced her to bite back her fury.

"I've repaid my debt. Please let me be." A wail of laughter bounced off the wooden walls. He stepped closer in agonizingly slow steps. Cora ignored all of her urges to run away and stood her ground. The man jerked forward and suddenly grabbed her by her throat.

"Foolish little bird." Cora struggled to breathe as his grip tightened. After a few seconds, he released her. She coughed and gasped for air. The skin on her neck was slightly bruised

"It's a pity really, you were always my favorite." The tall man examined her for a bit, lifting her chin up with his finger. Cora wanted desperately to swat away his hand but instead she forced herself to meet his gaze. She knew how things worked with these people.

"Look, I've been stealing everything I can find in that castle for four weeks. I've been running for three years. I only ever disobeyed you once. All I want is my freedom." The man's lips curved into a smirk and he rolled his eyes. He let go of her face.

"And what about the child? The young queen? You wouldn't want them to end up like that Qi-"

"Please. I could care less. You think I wanted anything more than a warm bed and a good fuck? You know me. Like I said, I only want you to leave me alone." He paused. His face contorted into a sharp glare, trying to identify falsehood in her voice.

"I'll just run away again and you know it."

"Very well." He snickered with a shrug. Cora didn't know if she should feel relived or incredibly angry. After all those years running for her life he fucking _shrugs._ She hated this man. She hated him more than she could bare. "If you steal a few more things for me, I will let you go free."

"What's the catch?" Her voice was sharp an accusing. The man chuckled.

"The only catch is that you're going to have to figure out how to steal said things on your own." He responded. Cora's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Our sources state that there is a very secret room in the lower levels of the castle, filled to the brim with Arendelle's most prized and ancient riches." He smirked slightly. "Only one has ever managed to get in... yet none have made it out."

"I'll do it."

The man just smirked at her.

"But I need proof you're not lying to me." He quirked an eyebrow. In a swift movement he unsheathed his dagger and sliced his palm. If he felt any pain he didn't show it. Cora hesitated for a second but pulled out her smaller knife that was hidden in her pockets. She hissed in pain as she felt the cold steel rip her flesh. They shook hands. He smiled wickedly at her before turning away from her to leave the house.

"Good luck."


End file.
